Spiritum : Satu
by Crypt14
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo bertemu dengan roh yang akan merubah setiap aspek dalam kehidupannya. Mingyu x Wonwoo, BL.
1. Satu

Spiritum : Satu

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Ia masih mengayunkan kedua kaki panjangnya, menyusuri pinggiran toko yang tampak sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya mengingat jam kini menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi waktu setempat. Pemuda itu tampak merapatkan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya dikarenakan angin dingin yang terus berhembus menerpa kulit putihnya. Wonwoo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, berharap agar dapat berada di apartemennya sesegera mungkin. _Deadline_ pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantornya membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau harus melawan rasa kantuknya hingga saat ini. Wonwoo masih membutuhkan pekerjaannya untuk membiayai pendidikannya. Ia terbiasa untuk hidup mandiri tanpa memohon pada orang tuannya yang notabennya seorang yang sebenarnya masih mampu untuk membiayai kebutuhan pemuda itu bahkan jika ia berniat melanjutkan hingga ke jenjang pendidikan S3-nya. Namun Wonwoo menolak, baginya mengenyam pendidikan dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri membuat ia menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih menghargai segala sesuatunya.

Pemuda itu menguap kecil seraya mencoba membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Mengenyahkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu itu, setelahnya melepaskan sepatunya asal. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu apartemen sederhananya, menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya diatas sofa itu. Rasa kantuk yang teramat menggelayuti kedua mata sipitnya. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Ia nyaris jatuh tertidur sebelum sebuah suara barang yang jatuh dari arah kamarnya kembali membuat kedua matanya terjaga. Ia beranjak, melangkah menuju kamarnya mencoba memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu disana. Keadaan kamarnya tampak hening saat pemuda itu berada didalamnya. Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari benda jatuh yang membuatnya terjaga kembali tadi. Wonwoo mengernyit, pandangannya tepat menuju tempat dirinya meletakkan beberapa alat tulisnya yang kini tergeletak dilantai dekat kaki meja komputernya. "Letaknya cukup jauh, bagaimana bisa benda ini jatuh?" Gumam pemuda itu seraya meraih benda itu dan meletakkannya kembali ketempat semula. Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk menerka bagaimana benda itu dapat melesat jauh dari tempatnya, ia tampak tak menggubris dan hanya mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo nyaris kembali tertidur sebelum benda tadi kembali terjatuh dari tempatnya membuat pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

Wonwo beranjak, kembali meletakkan benda itu pada tempatnya. Beberapa pertanyaan aneh sebenarnya menggerayangi pikirannya saat ini namun Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya yang terbilang singkat karena pemuda itu harus kembali bangun saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi nanti. Dan bersyukurlah ia karena benda itu tidak kembali berulah, membuat Wonwoo dapat menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

.

Wonwoo membukan kedua matanya, menatap malas pada jam tangan yang masih melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya mengingat ia tidak melepaskan apapun dari tubuhnya saat tidur semalam. Rasa kantuk masih bergelayut dikedua matanya. Ia bangkit, merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya malas, membuat rambut kecoklatannya yang sebelumnya memang sudah berantakkan menjadi lebih berantakkan lagi. Pemuda itu menguap lebar, kedua matanya masih tidak ingin terbuka. Wonwoo nyaris terjungkal dari duduknya saat ia kembali tertidur dengan posisi duduk, namun seakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan punggungnya pemuda itu terselamatnkan dari kecelakaan kecil yang akan menimpanya. Wonwoo mengerjap, ia agaknya sedikit merasa bingung dengan kejadian barusan. "Nyaris saja, tapi tadi seperti ada yang menyentuh punggung ku." Ujarnya pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan beranjak meraih handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia menyikat gigiya malas, matanya masih terasa begitu berat. Sesekali kedua mata pemuda itu tampak terpejam sesaat. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang teramat. Ia butuh istirahat. Pemuda itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya saat merasa matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan dari cermin dihadapannya. Ia menatap lekat cermin itu dengan pertanyaan yang mencuat begitu banyak didalam otaknya. "Tadi itu, apa ya?" Gumamnya. pemuda itu masih menyikatkan giginya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, rasanya sedikit segar." Ucapnya seraya menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Pemuda itu telah siap dengan _outfit_ andalannya untuk bekerja. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Menggosok ujung hidungnya yang terasa gatal sejenak sambil menatap isi kulkasnya yang tampak lengang, sepertinya pemuda itu lupa untuk membeli keperluan hidupnya. Ia menutup kembali kulkasnya setelah meraih sebuah jus kotakkan yang hanya tersisa satu, menggeser tubuhnya pada lemari kecil tempat pemuda itu biasa menyimpan serealnya. Kedua manik matanya menatap lemas pada tumpukkan sereal yang kini sudah berpindah pada mangkuk makannya. Menghela nafas panjang seraya menuangkan jus _apple_ kotakkan yang sebelumnya di ambilnya dari kulkas. Membawa mangkuk berisi sereal yang tidak sampai setengahnya kearah sofa ruang tamunya. Pemuda itu terbiasa menyantap sarapannya dengan menonton berita terbaru. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor disalah satu perusahaan surat kabar harian ternama di _Seoul_ membuat Wonwoo harus selalu _up to date_ mengenai berita-berita terbaru. Pemuda itu menyuapkan sesendok sereal kedalam mulutnya, kedua mata sipitnya masih sibuk menatap lekat pada layar lebar televisinya.

"Berita pembunuhan lagi." Gumamnya, kembali memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulutnya. Bunyi berdemum cukup keras dari dalam kamarnya membuat Wonwoo nyaris meloncat dari duduknya. Ia menoleh, menatap pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat setelahnya cepat-cepat beranjak menuju tempat itu. Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar mendapati kursi meja komputernya berpindah tempat dari posisinya menjadi berada didekat ranjangnya dengan posisi terjatuh. Ia menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya, berfikir mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi namun nyatanya tidak karena pemuda itu merasakan sakit saat tangannya mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan apartemen ku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo beranjak, mendekati kursi itu dan kembali menyeretnya pada tempatnya. Ia cepat menoleh kearah cermin besar yang berada tepat disamping meja komputernya, merasakan sesuatu melintas dibelakangnya sesaat tadi. Wonwoo masih menatap lekat cermin itu dan ia terlonjak kaget, menoleh dengan cepat saat matanya benar-benar mendapati bayangan hitam yang melintas dengan cepat dibelakangnya barusan. Pemuda itu kembali menatap pada cermin, jantungnya mulai terasa memompa cepat. Wonwoo menelan air liurnya sulit.

Ia beranjak, dengan cepat meraih tasnya dan mematikan televisinya sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Wonwoo berniat untuk memanggil seorang pendeta atau biksu atau tukang usir roh jahat ke apartemennya sepulang bekerja nanti. Otaknya masih berputar memikirkan hantu seperti apa yang berada di apartemennya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo nyaris terjungkal dari bangku kerjanya saat sebuah sapaan ringan membuat jantungnya kembali berdegub dengan cepat. Ia menghela nafas berat, memegangi dadanya. "Kau mengagetkan ku, Jun." Ujarnya dengan nada mengeluh. Sejak kejadian pagi tadi Wonwoo merasa begitu tegang, membuatnya terus berfikir aneh. "Oh maaf. Hari ini kau kelihatan aneh, Wonwoo. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" Wonwoo kembali menyamankan posisinya, menatap pada layar komputernya dari balik kacamata minusnya. "Entahlah, Jun. aku mendapat gangguan pagi ini." Jun tampak menarik kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Wonwoo, menjatuhkan bokongnya disana dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir. "Ceritalah, mungkin bisa sedikit membantu." Ujar Jun, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya sejenak menatap pada pemuda bersurai _caramel_ yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Ia menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger dihidungnya. Sejenak memijat batang hidungnya, ia merasa sedikit pusing sejujurnya. "Aku rasa apartemen ku berhantu." Ucapnya pelan. Jun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sesaat. "Kau yakin?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, kembali memijat batang hidungnya. "Aku fikir aku kelelah dan berhalusinasi awalnya, namun sepertinya tidak karena aku melihatnya dengan jelas hantu itu melintas dibelakang ku." Ujarnya kembali, menatap tepat pada manik mata Jun. "Lalu apa rencana mu?" Ucap Jun, tangan kanannya terulur memijat ringan bahu kiri Wonwoo. "Aku berniat memanggil pengusir hantu ke apartemen ku." Jun terkekeh pelan, mengacak rambut Wonwoo ringan. "Kau percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja bekerja 'kan?" Jun kembali mengacak rambut pemuda itu, setelahnya mengusap daun telinga Wonwoo yang sedikit kemerahan pertanda bahwa pemuda disampingnya merasa kedinginan. "Daripada membuang uang untuk hal seperti itu lebih baik kau megabaikan saja hantu itu, aku yakin dia akan lelah dan berhenti mengganggu mu." Wonwoo mendecih pelan, merubah letak kursinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jun. Meraih salah satu tangan bebas lainnya pemuda itu dan meletakkannya pada daun telinganya. "Daripada kau memberi saran yang tidak perlu, lebih baik pergunakan tangan mu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Aku kedinginan sepertinya AC ruangan ini naik satu tingkat ya?" Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lubang AC yang berada dilangit-langit ruangannya dan Jun. Jun tertawa pelan, mengusap kedua daun telinga Wonwoo lembut. "Bukan AC-nya yang salah, sepertinya tubuh mu akan demam. Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?" Wonwoo kembali merubah pandangannya menuju Jun, sejenak hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Jam 2 pagi, _deadline_ -nya kacau sih." Ujarnya dengan helaan nafas berat. Meraih tangan Jun yang masih mengelus daun telinganya dan meletakkannya tepat pada telapak tangannya. "Sekarang tangan ku yang dingin." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Jun tersenyum tipis, menarik telapak tangan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu mendekat pada mulutnya. Menghembuskan uap hangat dari mulutnya pada permukaan kulit telapak tangan Wonwoo seraya menggosokkannya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kemarin kau bilang sudah selesai."

"Aku cuma tidak ingin merepotkan mu. Aku yakin jika aku bilang belum selesai kau pasti memaksa untuk membantu 'kan." Ujarnya dengan decihan kecil. Jun mengangguk samar, membenarkan pernyataan Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu masih sibuk menggosokkan pedua tangan Wonwoo digenggamannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Jun setiap kali pemuda itu merasa kedinginan. "Ah, kacau kenapa dingin sekali." Gumam Wonwoo, ia dapat merasakan bulu tangannya meremang karena rasa dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya padahal pemuda itu sudah menggunakan _hoodie_ yang dipadukan dengan _flannel_ cukup tebal. Ia masih membiarkan Jun menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang nyaris mati rasa karena hawa dingin dari AC diruangannya. Jun tertawa pelan kembali, meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo diatas pangkuannya, masih menggenggamnya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya kerah Wonwoo, membuat kedua lutut Wonwoo saling menempel karena pemuda itu mengapitnya dengan kedua kakinya. Menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo yang tampak memerah. Bibir Wonwoo selalu memerah setiap kali ia merasa kedinginan. Melumat lembut permukaan bibir Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengepalkan kedua tangannya –kaget- yang berada dipangkauan Jun. Setelahnya kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo yang menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar akan demam."

"Apa harus selalu seperti itu untuk tau akau akan demam atau tidak." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Ia selalu merasa kesal setiap kali Jun melakukan hal seperti tadi ditempat yang tidak tepat, baginya bukan masalah ia merasa malu atau tidak namun Wonwoo hanya khawatir dengan pandangan risih orang sekitarnya. "Itu jalan yang paling cepat." Ujar Jun seraya terkekeh pelan, kembali mengusap daun telinga Wonwoo yang semakin memerah bukan karena ia malu namun karena tubuh Wonwoo merasa begitu kedinginan. Jun sangat memahami pemuda disampingnya, Wonwoo bukan tipe kekasih yang akan bersemu setiap kali ia menciumnya atau bersikap lembut. Wonwoo selalu menganggap hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. "Jalan paling cepat atau memang kau yang mau mencium ku?" Jun tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Wonwoo yang terdengar sedikit _sarkastik_. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan semua sifat Wonwoo yang nyaris tidak pernah terlihat manis sedikit pun, namun Jun merasa cukup puas dengan hubungan yang ia dan Wonwoo jalani selama ini, nyaris dua tahun. Bagi Jun ia tidak terlalu mementingkan sikap Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat manis dengan caranya sendiri.

.

"Tidak perlu memanggil tukang usir hantu ke apartemen mu, ingat abaikan saja dan mereka akan pergi. Percaya saja padaku." Wonwoo berdecih setelahnya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk samar. Menepuk bahu Jun pelan. "Baiklah kapten." Ujarnya setelahnya tertawa pelan. Jun tersenyum tipis, memberikan pelukkan ringan sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu, menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda itu menyentuh dahinya yang terekspos dengan punggung tangannya. "Sedikit hangat, benar kata Jun ternyata." Ujarnya berbisik. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju dapur, mencari kotak P3K dan meraih satu buah pil _paracetamol_. Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah terkena demam sejak ia dan Jun resmi berpacaran. Hal itu karena Jun selalu tau setiap kali tubuh Wonwoo akan demam sehingga pemuda itu dapat dengan sigap meminum obat peringan demam. Ia menguap kecil, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kembali menuju sofa ruang tamunya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Wonwoo nyaris terpejam sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia menatap sesaat layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Hm?"

.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" Ucap Wonwoo cepat setelah membukakan pintu untuk Jun. Ia mendesah pelan, kembali beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamunya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. "Kau menganggu ku, padahal tadi nyaris tertidur." Gumamnya, ia menutupi kedua pandangannya dengan lengan kirinya. Jun mendekat, berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menggantungkan _varisty_ miliknya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa _password_ apartemen ku berapa. Kau tau 'kan aku terlalu banyak mengganti kode kuncinya."

"Siapa suruh kau menggantinya lagi, bukan 'kah baru menggantinya seminggu yang lalu?" Jun terkekeh, menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia pada posisinya. "Aku khawatir apartemen ku dibobol." Ujar Jun santai. Wonwoo berdecih pelan, pemuda itu tak berniat kembali menanyakan prihal kekasihnya yang lupa dengan kode kunci apartemennya sendiri. Jun selalu seperti itu, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah dapat pemuda itu buang seumur hidupnya. "Kalau lapar ambil saja dikulkas, aku baru belanja banyak makanan."

Wonwoo terdiam, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Jun kini beranjak menaikinya. "Hey." Panggil pemuda itu namun Wonwoo tidak berniat menggubrisnya, ia masih berada pada posisinya. "Aku tau kau tidak tidur." Wonwoo dapat merasakan Jun menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya, hembusan nafas pemuda itu terasa menyapu permukaan wajah Wonwoo. Ia berdehem guna menjawab ucapan kekasihnya. "Tidak berniat menyingkirkan lengan mu?"

"Untuk apa? Aku takut terkena serangan jantung melihat wajah jelek mu sedekat itu." Ucap Wonwoo sinis, Jun terkekeh pelan masih menopang tubuhnya diatas Wonwoo. "Kau yakin dengan ucapan mu?" Jun nyaris terjatuh dari posisinya saat bokongnya yang berada diudara terdorong oleh lutut Wonwoo, pemuda itu sengaja melakukannya. "Kau mau mencelakai ku?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, masih enggan menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Hening, kedua pemuda itu tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jun tersenyum sejenak sebelum meraup bibir Wonwoo yang berada dibawahnya. Memberikan lumatan lembut namun menuntut dipermukaan bibir itu. Sesekali menjilat sudut bibir Wonwoo.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tak menggubris sesaat, namun merasa bahwa pemuda yang berada diatasnya menuntut balasan membuat Wonwoo menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi pandangannya. Balas melumat permukaan bibir yang berada diatasnya. Ciuman ringan namun menuntut itu perlahan mulai menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu. Baik Wonwoo maupun Jun berusaha untuk mengimbangi satu sama lain. Dalam hubungan keduanya tidak pernah berusaha menjadi sang pendominan ataupun sang penerima, mereka selalu bersikap imbang dalam hal apapun. Jun, pemuda itu pun tidak pernah menuntut Wonwoo menjadi pihak yang hanya menerima dan menikmati dalam setiap aspek dalam hubungan mereka. Untuk Jun, ia membiarkan Wonwoo menjadi dirinya sendiri, memahami keinginannya sendiri dan mengetahui apa yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai meskipun posisi Wonwoo berada dibawah dirinya. Ciuman keduanya semakin memanas, Jun selalu menyukai setiap detik kegiatan mereka. Ia terlalu menyukai Wonwoo dan segala hal yang ada didalam pemuda itu. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana suara berat Wonwoo yang menggeram hanya untuk berusaha menahan desahannya setiap kali Jun menyerang titik sensitifnya atau bagaimana Wonwoo akan memaki Jun ketika pemuda itu bermain terlalu kasar. Bagi Jun, Wonwoo adalah pribadi yang berbeda.

Wonwoo masih menahan setiap desahannya yang berusaha keluar dari pangkal kerongkongannya setiap kali Jun menghentakkan terlalu kedalam dirinya. Wonwoo selalu berusaha untuk tetap waras meskipun rasa kenikmatan yang Jun bagi selalu mampu membuat ia nyaris menjerit seperti seorang wanita yang diperkosa oleh sekumpulan pemuda. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu setiap tetangga yang berada disamping kamar apartemennya. Jun pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu dan memaklumi alasan rasional yang Wonwoo utarakan. Sebuah desahan tertahan menguar dari bibir Wonwoo ketika Jun menghentakkan terlalu keras. Baik Wonwoo maupun Jun, keduanya begitu memahami satu sama lain. Wonwoo selalu mengerti arah permainan Jun, ia bukan tipe pemain yang masih memegang teguh kewarasannya ketika perasaan membuncah yang berada dibawah perutnya itu semakin meningkat. Jun yang lembut akan berubah menjadi agak sedikit kasar ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan yang nyaris memecahkan setiap satu dari pembuluh darahnya.

Wonwoo masih menahan dirinya sendiri dari hentakkan kasar Jun. Tangan kirinya dibiarkan mencengkram pinggiran sofa sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu masih sibuk memberikan cengkraman ringan pada lengan Jun. Wonwoo merasa nyaris gila setiap kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan Jun. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu seakan tau dan memahami betul tubuhnya. Ia menarik tubuh Jun untuk dipeluk, merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi mampu menahan desahannya sendiri sehingga Wonwoo memilih untuk menggigit bahu pemuda yang masih membuat tubuhnya terhentak itu. Ini adalah harga _mati_ bagi keduanya. Wonwoo meminta untuk dapat menggigit baik bahu maupun lengan Jun setiap kali ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrol dirinya dan Jun, pemuda itu tidak pernah merasa keberatan terhadap permintaan Wonwoo. Buliran keringat tampak memenuhi tubuh keduanya. Jun sepertinya belum berada pada puncak keinginannya. Ia masih sibuk mengerjai Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu merasa begitu pening karena tidak lagi mampu menahan setiap rangsangan yang diterimanya sejak tadi membuat desahan pelan terdengar lolos beberapa kali.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Jun masih sibuk pada kegiatannya tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada tepat diambang pintu kamar Wonwoo memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya dengan pandangan marah. Seseorang yang pagi tadi nyaris membuat Wonwoo kehilangan denyut jantungnya. Seseorang yang hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda dengan kedua pemuda itu. Ia menatap marah. Kim Mingyu, roh penasaran yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu juga turut mendiami apartemen Wonwoo. Roh yang mulanya hanya berniat untuk meminta bantuan Wonwoo namun justru ia jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baginya terlihat begitu berbeda. Ia tidak pernah berniat jatuh cinta pada manusia, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia menyukai, bukan namun terobsesi pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

Chit chat : haiii!~~~~ crypt balik nih sama ff baru'a lg xD bikin ff baru trs yak yg lama aja belum selesai x'D jgn salahin aku tp ini disuruh om cuming, katanya ini request dr salah satu tmn roleplay'a dia yg namanya **wonrep/wonuke**. hai wonrep xD. curhat dkit nih aku pas buat ff ini aku cuma pingin bilang maacih banget sma wonrep'a soal'a dia ngerequest ff yg super bgt, minta ada adegan NC nih x'D kan jd semangat aku yg nulis'a /? paling om cuming'a aja yg rada bingung ngasih ide'a wkwkwk xD. trus jg maaf ya aku selip2in JUNWON coulple abis aku ngeshipp mrk jg sih pas om cuming tnya aku selain cast meanie couple mana lg yg cocok sma wonwoo ya aku blng sma jun aja xD. Meski awal'a JUNWON tetep ini ff meanie ko jd jgn kecewa wkwkwk greget gitu pas nulis adegan nc jun sma wonwoo rasa'a ky lg minum guddey sma gebetan xD serius nih aku suma bgt sma jun x wonwoo soal'a si jun keliatan yg syng gitu sma wonwoo cuma wonwoo'a aja yg tau'a cuma mingyu doang x'D udh cukup basa basi'a ah. keep review ya trus maacih jg udh mau ikutin ff aku selama ini.

salam,

Crypt14


	2. Dua

Spiritum : Dua

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo terjaga dari tidurnya. Kedua manik mata sipitnya memicing, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan apartemennya yang terasa sangat gelap. Pemuda itu menguap kecil, merubah posisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya berbaring diatas sofa menjadi duduk. Menggaruk pelan leher jenjangnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Sejenak menoleh kearah pundaknya, menatap pemuda bersurai _caramel_ yang masih tampak terlelap dengan pulasnya. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ringan membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis setelahnya menghela nafas panjang. Wonwoo beranjak menuju dapur apartemennya. Pemuda itu merasa tenggorokkannya begitu kering. Meraih sebotol air mineral yang sudah di _stock_ -nya jauh-jauh hari, mengenyahkan rasa dahaga yang sebelumnya bersarang di kerongkongannya.

Wonwoo kembali menuju sofa ruang tamunya, bermaksud melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu oleh rasa haus tadi. Mendorong pelan tubuh Jun yang masih terlelap guna memberinya ruang kecil disana. Keduanya selalu menyukai untuk terlelap bersama diatas sofa dibandingkan berada di ranjang. Untuk Wonwoo hal itu terasa lebih nyaman, pemuda itu menyukai bagaimana mereka harus berbagi ruang sempit diatas sofa. Ia menyukai saat dimana Jun akan menyingkir sedikit, memberikan ruang untuknya terlelap juga dan terkadang pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu akan dengan senang hati meraih Wonwoo dalam pelukkannya yang terasa begitu hangat. Wonwoo selalu menyukai suhu tubuh Jun yang terasa hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disisi Jun. Pemuda itu merubah posisinya menghadap pada punggung lebar Jun. Sesaat menghirup aroma khas dari parfum Jun yang selalu tercium meskipun pemuda itu tidak menyemprotkannya ulang, setelahnya kembali terlelap dengan dahi yang menempel dipundak kekasihnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Kedua pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sesosok makhluk lain tengah mendekat kearah keduanya lebih tepatnya menuju kearah Wonwoo. Mingyu, roh itu berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Wonwoo yang masih terlelap. Menatap lekat pada tubuh pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit yang sangat kontras dengannya. Ia merunduk, menyentuh helaian rambut Wonwoo lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging disudut bibirnya. Mingyu selalu melakukan hal tersebut setiap kali Wonwoo terlelap. Roh itu akan menghampiri Wonwoo, memperhatikannya hingga pagi menjelang. Terkadang Mingyu akan melakukan kontak fisik, namun Mingyu lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu sering melakukannya karena pemuda itu tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Wonwoo. Mingyu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas lantai tepat disisi tubuh Wonwoo. Ia tak bergeming, hanya menatap lekat tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang. Roh penasaran itu tersenyum tipis kembali kala memori yang berada diotaknya mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia hanya roh penasaran pada umumnya. Mingyu tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana cara ia mati oleh karena itu Mingyu bermaksud meminta bantuan dari seorang manusia yang notabennya mungkin dapat mencari tau alasan dari kematiannya. Dan disaat itulah pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Pukul 5 sore, tepatnya saat Wonwoo beranjak pulang dari aktifitas kampusnya. Roh pemuda itu mengikuti Wonwoo hingga menuju apartemennya. Mingyu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk jatuh hati pada Wonwoo, ia benar-benar hanya berniat meminta bantuan oleh pemuda itu untuk mencari tau alasan dibalik kematiannya. Namun perlahan Mingyu terlalu terbiasa berada disekeliling pemuda itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar untuk meminta bantuan. Mingyu tidak pernah menunjukkan eksistensinya pada Wonwoo di awal pertemuannya. Ia hanya bersembunyi, memperhatikan Wonwoo dari kejauhan. Namun akhir-akhir ini Mingyu, roh penasaran itu seakan berharap lebih dari sekedar berada disekeliling Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menginginkan Wonwoo mengetahui keberadaannya, mengetahui bahwa selama ini ada roh penasaran yang melindunginya. Mengetahui bahwa roh itu mulai mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Namun angan-angan Mingyu untuk menyadarkan Wonwoo tentang keberadaannya juga perasaannya seakan sirna ketika pemuda itu melihat langsung kejadian sore tadi. Dimana seseorang yang menjadi obsesinya mengerang nikmat dibawah permainan pemuda lain yang selama ini Mingyu anggap sebagai salah seorang dari teman Wonwoo. Ia salah, Jun bukanlah sekedar teman untuk Wonwoo melainkan lebih. Roh pemuda itu menggeram tertahan saat kejadian sore tadi seakan memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo begitu menikmati setiap permainan yang dilakukan pemuda yang tengah berbaring disisinya kini atau bagaimana Wonwoo menjatuhkan tatapan hangatnya pada pemuda itu membuat Mingyu seakan kembali mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia beranjak, menatap dengan alis bertaut pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu, Jun. kedua tangannya terkepal, amarah yang memuncak seakan membuat Mingyu ingin membunuh Jun saat itu juga namun mengingat bagaimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo begitu mencintai pemuda itu membuat Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum licik, pemuda itu bukan roh bodoh yang hanya akan berdiam diri menerima takdirnya bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan Wonwoo. Mingyu seorang yang ambisius, ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi kehendaknya dengan caranya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo, roh pemuda itu sudah menyusun rencananya dengan begitu detail untul membuat Wonwoo meninggalkan Jun dan membenci pemuda itu seumur hidup Wonwoo.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya bisa sedikit santai." Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kantornya. Merenggangkan setiap persendiannya yang terasa kaku. Sekilas menoleh kearah Jun yang tampak masih sibuk menatap layar komputernya. "Hey, kapten." Jun berdehem menggubris panggilan kekasihnya namun pandangannya masih fokus pada layar komputernya. "Aku lapar, pulang nanti bagaimana kalau makan di warung daging pinggir jalan?" Jun menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dari balik kaca mata minusnya. "Tumben sekali mau makan daging, sudah tidak berniat mengirit pengeluaran mu?" Ujar Jun kembali menatap layar komputernya. Wonwoo berdecih pelan setelahnya tersenyum ringan. "Kau yang bayar bukan aku." Ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan membuat senyuman tipis terukir disudut bibir Jun. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu mengangguk samar, ia sangat mengerti Wonwoo dan segala hal yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu. Wonwoo selalu berusaha berhemat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Jun selalu memaklumi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu saat ia dengan cerdiknya mengajak Jun untuk makan diluar namun berakhir dengan Jun lah yang akan membayar semua biaya makan mereka. Jun selalu merasa bahwa kekasihnya begitu hebat. Terlahir dari keluarga yang mampu untuk memberikannya kehidupan layak namun Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri. Berusaha untuk hidup semandiri mungkin, me- _manage_ keuangannya sepandai-pandainya agar segala kebutuhan pemuda itu dapat tercukupi. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun saat ia berada dalam kesusahan. Jun dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat dimana Wonwoo baru saja mulai bekerja dikantor itu. Bagaimana ia menahan semua rasa jengkelnya terhadap orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya atau bagaimana Wonwoo menahan rasa kecewa karena upah perjanjian dengan kenyataanya berbanding jauh. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh, ia selalu berfikir positif atas hal-hal yang dijalaninya. Dan Jun, ia jatuh pada segala sifat dewasa pemuda itu.

"Kau mau makan daging sapi atau babi?" Wonwoo menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya yang menampilkan game favoritnya. "Aku fikir daging babi saja, itu lebih murah 'kan." Ujarnya dengan cengiran khas. Jun beranjak, mendorong kursinya mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Bagaimana kalau makan daging sapi?" Wonwoo memicing, menatap Jun dari sudut matanya. "Seingat ku hari ini bukan tanggal penerimaan upah 'kan, memang kau punya uang?" Ujarnya menyelidik membuat Jun tertawa ringan seraya menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Memangnya harus menunggu hari upah turun baru aku bisa mentraktir mu makan daging sapi." Jun berdecih, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sesaat tadi. "Bukan begitu, aku khawatir setelah mentraktir ku makan daging sapi kau tidak bisa makan untuk satu minggu kedepan." Jun memukul pelan dahi Wonwoo sesaat setelah penyataan mengejek itu keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit putih disampingnya. Wonwoo meringis, menatap Jun dengan pandangan jengkel. "Kau pikir aku se-miskin itu."

"Tidak, tapi jauh lebih miskin dari apa yang ada di otak mu." Wonwoo tertawa keras setelahnya. Hubungan keduanya nyaris tidak pernah berada dalam masa genting dikarenakan baik Wonwoo maupun Jun tidak pernah berniat menjalin hubungan yang terlalu manis. Mereka membiarkan masing-masing menjadi pribadinya sendiri, saling mengejek ataupun bercanda dengan porsinya. Disamping pasangan kekasih keduanya selalu beranggapan mereka sahabat oleh karena itulah hubungan Jun dan Wonwoo selalu tampak tenang. "Jangan membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Wonwoo." Jun mencibir masih meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkekeh dengan nada meremehkan setelahnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jun yang masih setia menatapnya lekat. "Menjengkelkan, ucapan mu benar." Ucapnya seraya menoyor pelan dahi Jun setelahnya memberikan ciuman ringan pada sudut bibir pemuda itu membuat Jun tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu mencintai Wonwoo dan akan seperti itu kedepannya.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kedua kaki kurusnya menuju ranjangnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu segar setelah mandi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, setelah sebelumnya melepas kaos oblong yang dikenakannya. Menguap kecil merasakan kantuk yang begitu kuat menggelayut dikedua matanya. Wonwoo selalu berharap ia akan mendapatkan libur yang sebenarnya untuk beristirahat namun sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya pelahan, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Ia nyaris terlelap sebelum punggung telanjangnya merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus. Ia menoleh dari balik bahunya, menatap pada cermin besar yang berada dibelakangnya. "Seperti ada yang menyentuh ku, apa aku berhalusinasi?" Gumamnya bertanya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan hal tadi dan menganggapnya hanya halusinasi semata. Kembali berniat terlelap mengingat segudang aktifitas yang akan dijalaninya esok.

Jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan pulas dibalik selimutnya yang tampak sedikit melorot, mengekspos pundak telanjangnya. Mingyu, roh itu perlahan mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Menatap lekat pada pundak dan sebagian punggung Wonwoo yang terekspos. Tangannya menyentuh setiap inchi pemukaan kulit putih Wonwoo, memberikan sentuhan lembut disana membuat pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu memberikan pergerakkan pelan. Mingyu berhenti, terdiam di ujung selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Wonwoo, sekilas menatap kearah pemuda itu. Mingyu kembali menyusuri kulit punggung Wonwoo. Roh itu merendahkan posisinya, menatap tepat pada punggung telanjang Wonwoo yang kini sepenuhnya terbuka karena ulahnya, menelan air liurnya sulit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada punggung telanjang itu, aroma segar dari sabun yang Wonwoo kenakan masih tercium oleh hidungnya. Sejenak menikmati bagaimana aroma itu membuat setiap sel dalam otak Mingyu terasa mati. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Wonwoo, memastikan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Mingyu mendaratkan kedua belah bibirnya pada permukaan kulit pundak Wonwoo, menikmati bagaimana kulit hangat itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang terasa dingin. Mengecupi setiap permukaan kulit putih itu. Semakin turun hingga berada tepat di pinggang kecil Wonwoo. Pemuda itu masih terlelap seakan tidak menyadari perbuatan Mingyu. Mingyu kembali memberikan kecupan ringan pada area pinggang Wonwoo, namun ia tersentak kaget saat Wonwoo menggerakkan tubuhnya merubah posisinya menghadap pada langit-langit kamarnya. Mingyu dapat merasakan desiran darahnya yang terasa begitu cepat saat kedua bola matanya menatap lekat permukaan kulit tubuh Wonwoo yang begitu putih. Seakan kewarasanya terenggut oleh waktu, Mingyu beranjak menaiki tubuh Wonwoo. Sejenak menatap wajah damai Wonwoo yang masih terlelap sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Melumatnya lembut, sesekali menggigit pelan bibir pemuda yang berada dibawahnya itu. Mingyu masih menikmati setiap permainannya sendiri pada permukaan bibir Wonwoo, menikmati setiap rasa yang seakan membuncah setiap kali ia melumat daging kenyal itu. Wonwoo melenguh, bergerak risih dibawah tubuh Mingyu. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka.

Wonwoo nyaris kehabisan nafasnya saat mendapati seorang pemuda berada diatasnya, mempernainkan bibirnya dengan begitu nikmat. Ia beranjak, mendorong tubuh yang berada diatasnya membuat Mingyu terdorong menjauh dari tubuh Wonwoo. "Kau siapa?" Ujar Wonwoo cepat seraya memasang pandangannya pada sosok tubuh yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mingyu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya menyunggingkan seringaian tipis pada garis bibirnya. Merangkak dengan cepat kearah Wonwoo dan berhenti tepat saat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak tidak sampai 1cm. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya, ia merasa bingung dengan pemuda yang kini menatap lekat matanya. Kesan bagi Wonwoo terhadap pemuda yang berada didepannya kini hanya satu, sempurna.

"Aku rasa aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo masih menahan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Beribu pertanyaan mengenai sosok dihadapannya seakan berputar. Ia terdiam, masih pada posisinya yang terapit. Mingyu kembali mendorong kepalanya, mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Manik matanya menatap lekat permukaan bibir Wonwoo yang tampak masih berkilat efek dari air liurnya yang tertinggal disana. Setelahnya kembali mengecup ringan permukaan bibir Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu menegang dikarenakan rasa _shock_ yang teramat. "Aku Kim Mingyu."

.

Wonwoo memandang kosong pada layar komputernya. Otaknya masih memikirkan keajadian dini hari tadi dimana ia nyaris disetubuhi oleh sosok yang mengaku dirinya sebagai roh. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak kembali terlelap setelah insiden ciuman yang diberikan Mingyu olehnya. Wonwoo hanya mengntisipasi kalau-kalau pemuda itu melakukan hal lain pada dirinya. Disamping itu Wonwoo merasa begitu penasaran dengan roh pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu yang nyatanya sudah bersemayam di apartemennya nyaris selama 3 bulan, bagaimana bisa seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ia terhenyak sesaat ketika Jun berdiri dibelakang bangkunya dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur meletakkan sebuah _mug_ berisi kopi hangat untuknya. "Hm, tidak juga." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mulai menyembunyikan sesuat dari ku?" Wonwoo menatap pada Jun yang beberapa saat lalu menarik kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya, mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Pemuda itu menyesap pelan kopi hangat yang masih berada dalam genggamannya setelahnya kembali menatap Wonwoo menunggu pemuda itu menjawab ucapannya. Wonwoo mengehembuskan nafas berat, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Jun. Menyeret kursinya mendekat kearah pemuda itu. Sekilas memberikan ciuman ringan pada bibir Jun yang dilanjutkan oleh lumatan lembut. Jun merasa kaget sesaat mendapati perlakuan diluar batas pemikirannya tentang kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo selalu membenci setiap kali Jun melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ditempat umum dilakukan. Namun kini Wonwoo sendiri yang melakukan hal yang dibencinya. Sesuatu yang salah pasti terjadi, itu pikir Jun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar setelahnya kembali mencium bibir Jun. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu terdiam tidak berniat membalas lumatan yang Wonwoo berikan padanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang diterka oleh Jun tentang sikap Wonwoo. Ia merasa yakin bahwa sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada kekasihnya. Jun mendorong pelan bahu Wonwoo, membuat lumatan yang Wonwoo berikan pada bibirnya terlepas. "Ada apa, Wonwoo?" Ujarnya kembali, mencoba memastikan bahwa sesuatu yang salah benar-benar terjadi. Wonwoo menatap sejenak Jun, setelahnya menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya. "Hari ini aku menginap di apartemen mu ya?"

.

Mingyu menggeram kesal, mendapati bahwa Wonwoo menjaga jarak darinya setelah pertemuan mereka. Ia tampak menautkan kedua alisnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh kursi yang berada dihadapan meja komputer Wonwoo. Melemparkan benda itu pada dinding kamar Wonwoo hingga nyaris patah. Pemuda itu benci mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo merasa risih terhadapnya. Ia beranjak, bermaksud pergi menuju apartemen Jun yang diyakininya bahwa Wonwoo berada disana selama lima hari belakangan.

"Kau masih ingin menginap disini?" Wonwoo mengangguk masih pada kegiatannya menatap layar tv. "Tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen mu sendiri?" Wonwoo menggeleng, ia tak berusaha menggubris Jun dengan kata-kata. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu tertawa pelan menatap acara tv kesukaannya. Jun menghela nafas panjang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi Wonwoo, meraih remote tv dan mematikan benda itu. Wonwoo menoleh, menatapnya bertanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Wonwoo?" Ujar Jun dengan nada lembutnya. Wonwoo menelan kripik kentang yang berada didalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab ucapan Jun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berada di apartemen mu. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Jun kembali menghela nafas panjang menatap reaksi yang diberikan Wonwoo. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, sejujurnya alasan pemuda itu memilih tidur di apartemen Jun untuk menghindari Mingyu. Ia merasa Mingyu membawa aura buruk untuknya, dan Wonwoo tidak ingin bersikap naif untuk enggan mengatakan bahwa ia takut pada Mingyu. "Memangnya wajah ku terlihat seperti seorang penipu?" Ujarnya seraya mendecih pelan. Jun tersenyum tipis, masih memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jadi kau tidak berbohong?" Ucap Jun yang kini menatap tepat pada mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, berusaha membuat Jun percaya akan kebohongannya. Setelahnya hembusan nafas panjang kembali menguar dari belah bibir Jun.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkah malas kearah pintu apartemennya. Memasukkan kode kunci tempat itu dan mengenyahkan dirinya dibalik pintu yang kembali tertutup. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena merasa tidak enak dengan Jun jika harus terus berada disana. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas yang berada didapur apartemennya. Menenggak sebotol jus jeruk yang terasa begitu menyegarkan tenggorokkannya. Ia nyaris tersedak saat mendapati sosok Mingyu yang berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih satu meter darinya, menatap Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut. "Kau menghindari ku?" Wonwoo berdecih, membuang pandangannya dari Mingyu. "Apa masalah mu." Balas Wonwoo sinis, mencoba mengalihkan dirinya dari pandangan menusuk Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh pelan masih memandang Wonwoo tajam. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak ada yang aku takutkan dari mu jadi tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu." Ujar Wonwoo masih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Begitu 'kah?" Wonwoo nyaris kehilangan nafasnya saat Mingyu secara tiba-tiba bergerak menujunya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, menatapnya lekat. Wonwoo mengangguk pasti, menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap Mingyu hanya berharap roh dihadapannya tidak akan menyadari apapun tentang ketakutan yang tengah disimpannya mati-matian kini. Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo, menghirup aroma khas dari parfum yang dikenakan pemuda itu setelahnya mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo. "Baguslah jika kau tidak merasa takut padaku." Wonwoo terdiam, pemuda itu selalu tidak dapat berkutik setiap kali roh yang berada dihadapannya itu mencium bibirnya. Ia tidak dapat menampik bahwa ketika bibir dingin Mingyu menyentuh permukan bibirnya, ia menikmatinya dan seakan kewarasannya terenggut Wonwoo ingin sekali meminta Mingyu untuk melakukannya lagi. Namun Wonwoo mengingat bahwa Jun berada disisinya, setidaknya pemuda itu harus menjaga perasaan Jun terhadapnya. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan saat lidah Mingyu yang terasa begitu dingin menyapu permukaan lehernya. Nafasnya menderu hebat bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Mingyu mampu membuatnya ingin berteriak diwajah pemuda itu untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu hebat menyerang permukaan kulit lehernya ketika Mingyu menghisapnya seduktif. Wonwoo bersumpah selama ia dan Jun melakukan hal seperti ini belum pernah Wonwoo merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuatnya ingin mendesah frustasi, ia nyaris gila hanya karena sentuhan ringan dilehernya.

Sebuah desahan pelan lolos dari belah bibir Wonwoo saat Mingyu mengecap dengan begitu mudahnya kulit leher pemuda itu. Wonwoo mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya. Ia sadar dengan semua perlakuan Mingyu, ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya pemuda itu membiarkan Mingyu menyentuhnya. Wonwoo juga sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan besar dibelakang Jun, namun tubuhnya seakan membuat semua kesadarannya sirna. Ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Mingyu. Seakan dicekoki oleh pil ekstasi, Wonwoo terus menginginkan Mingyu untuk memberikannya kenikmatan.

Mingyu menyeringai, masih menyerang setiap sudut dari leher Wonwoo. Menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berada dihadapannya kini begitu menikmati permainannya membuat Mingyu berfikir untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Namun dorongan keras pada bahunya membuat Mingyu kembali pada kewarasannya bahwa Wonwoo masih memiliki pola pikirnya sendiri. Ia menatap Wonwoo lekat. Pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu menatap Mingyu jengah dengan deru nafas yang begitu sulit diatur. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih." Ujar Wonwoo sinis. Mingyu terkekeh remeh, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Dan kau sehatusnya tidak boleh bersikap menikmati sentuhan yang bukan berasal dari kekasih mu."

Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia seakan termakan oleh omongannya sendiri. Memang tidak seharusnya ia menikmati sentuhan yang Mingyu berikan tadi namun Wonwoo tidak bisa menampik hasratnya untuk tetap berada dalam permainan Mingyu. Ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Jun. Wonwoo tertawa ringan, setelahnya kembali menatap Mingyu tajam. "Sebelumnya kau bilang ingin meminta bantuan ku untuk mencari tau penyebab kematian mu 'kan? Aku akan membantu mu tapi dengan syarat kau harus menjaga jarak dari ku." Ucap Wonwoo telak yang membuat Mingyu tertawa begitu keras. Roh itu kembali mendekat kearah Wonwoo, menghembuskan nafas dinginnya pada permukaan kulit wajah Wonwoo. "Akan aku beri tau satu hal padamu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya, Mingyu beralih mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telingan kiri Wonwoo. Mengecupnya sejenak sebelum seringaian kembali tertarik disudut bibirnya. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah kau." Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Chit chat : crypt kembali! /gaya ala pahlawan brtopeng xD ini update chapt selanjut'a. om cuming suruh aku kelarin ff ini dlu biar bisa fokus ke yg lalu2 xD daaaannnnnnn aku semangat buat lanjut nulis ff ini krn emng genre & rate'a yg jd fav aku muehehe xD. Curhat lg sedikit. sebener'a sih aku udh yakin klo ff yg ide'a berasal dr om cuming psti bnyk d'sukain soal'a emng agak beda sih dia klo ksh ide xD selain ide'a yg beda cara penulisan ff aku jg d'review lg sma om cuming jd begini deh hasil'a xD oiya om cuming suruh aku sampein pesen k'pembaca klo dia ngarep pembaca ff ini nda ngerasa kecewa krn kita nda bakal pake kata frontal dlm penulisan NC'a krn kata om cuming khawatir ada anak under rate yg baca jd kita mohon maaf buat kalian yg nge-ekspektasiin NC yg ada kata org kepedesan atau kata2 kotor lain'a krn kalian nda akan temuin d'ff ini /bow. aku msh notice tmn rp om cuming **wonrepwonuke** yg kmrn muncul d'komen aku brsyukur km suka sma ff'a xD. oiya maaf ya klo msh bnyk typo atau kata2 yg kurang jelas mata aku perih liat layar laptop trus x'D. last but not least xD tetep tinggalin komen buat kelancaran ff ini yaaaa~~ akhir kata /? thx for reading

Salam,

Crypt14


	3. Tiga

Spiritum : Tiga

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menghela nafasnya seperti tadi. Kedua matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata minus masih menatap datar pada layar komputernya. Pikiran pemuda itu tampak melalang buana, sesuatu yang mengganjal tampaknya tengah menjadi kegusarannya saat ini. "Kau kelihatan frustasi. Ada apa? Dikejar _deadline_ lagi?" Jun, pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa bahan untuk surat kabarnya mengintrupsi lamunan Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menoleh sejenak setelahnya membuang kembali arah pandangnya pada beberapa jejeran kata yang terpampang dilayar komputernya. "Tidak, aku sedang bebas dari tugas saat ini." Balasnya. Nada suara pemuda itu terdengar sedikit serak. Jun menoleh menatap Wonwoo dari balik iris matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat _stress_ sekali? Pasti ada alasannya 'kan?" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kembali, kali ini terdengar sedikit berat. Menyandarkan punggung tubuhnya pada badan bangku kerjanya, merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku akibat ulahnya yang tidak merubah posisi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia masih belum menggubris pertanyaan kekasihnya. Kedua iris mata sipitnya masih sibuk memandang _headline_ berita dari salah satu media _online_ ternama. Berita yang tidak pernah berubah, pembunuhan. "Kau percaya akan adanya roh penasaran, Jun?"

"Hm?" Jun kembali menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk merapihkan bahan beritanya. "Roh penasaran?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, meletakkan kepalanya pada meja kantornya menatap Jun dengan pandangan sayu. Jun tertawa kecil, kembali memandang pada bahan surat kabarnya yang kini tersusun rapih disisi kiri layar komputernya. Menarik kedua tangannya ke udara guna merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang editor surat kabar membuat Jun dan Wonwoo diharuskan untuk betah berlama-lama duduk didepan komputernya yang pastinya membuat seluruh otot tubuh terutama leher dan pinggang kedua pemuda itu nyaris mati rasa. "Tidak terlalu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau bertanya seperti itu karena ingin membahas hantu yang berada di apartemen mu?" Wonwoo mengangguk, membenarkan tebakkan Jun. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu kembali tertawa pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Kau tidak mengabaikan hal itu? Bukan 'kah sudah aku bilang kau hanya berha.."

"Tidak, aku bersumpah itu bukan halusinasi." Potong Wonwoo cepat sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke udara. "Aku bisa melihatnya dan berkomunikasi dengan roh itu." Ujarnya kembali. Jun menatap Wonwoo sejenak setelahnya menghela nafas ringan seraya menyeret bangkunya mendekat kearah pemuda itu. Menopangkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya dimana siku tangannya berada diatas meja Wonwoo. "Begitu 'kah?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, masih menatap Jun dengan pandangan seriusnya. Jun tersenyum tipis masih pada posisinya. "Jadi roh itu wanita atau pria?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menggaruk pipi kanannya canggung. "Dia? Seorang pemuda. Sepertinya lebih muda dari ku." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Jun masih tersenyum tipis, merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada badan bangkunya. Memijat pelan batang hidungnya saat kepalanya merasakan sensasi nyeri, mungkin akibat terlalu lama menatap layar komputer. "Jadi, apa roh pemuda itu tampan?" Wonwoo berdecih pelan, memberikan tinjuan ringan pada lengan Jun. "Apa pentingnya pertanyaan seperti itu?" Jun terkekeh, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo. "Tidak ada, aku hanya khawatir jika roh itu mempengaruhi perasaan mu nantinya jika ternyata dia jauh lebih _wah_ dibandingkan aku." Ucap Jun lembut. Wonwoo kembali berdecih, mendorong dahi Jun pelan membuat pemuda itu terkikik geli mendapati reaksi Wonwoo yang teramat sangat disukainya. Jun menyukai sifat Wonwoo yang tidak pernah akan bersemu jika ia melontarkan kata-kata rayuan untuk pemuda itu. Baginya Wonwoo yang akan menunjukkan sikap _sarkastik_ ataupun mual karena rayuannya justru lebih manis ketimbang pemuda itu melihat semburat kemerahan yang tampak kontras hingga menutupi telinga Wonwoo.

.

"Kau tidak membawa payung mu?" Wonwoo mendesah sedikit kesal, kembali memasukkan barang-barang yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Menatap Jun dengan pandangan _bete_. "Padahal aku yakin sudah memasukkannya kedalam pagi tadi, sial." ,Ucapnya mengumpat. Jun tertawa kecil, membuka payung lipatnya seraya menarik Wonwoo sedikit mendekat kearahnya. "Aku antar kau pulang." Wonwoo menoleh sejenak menatap Jun yang masih melemparkan pandangan padanya. Wonwoo menyukai cara Jun memandang, itu terasa hangat. Pandangan seperti itu tidak hanya jatuh untuknya namun Jun selalu melakukan hal tersebut pada semua orang. Pemuda berhati hangat, _first impression_ Wonwoo terhadap Jun saat pertama kali ia mengenalnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, tau 'kan jarak apartemen mu dengan apartemen ku?" Ujar Wonwoo seraya mendorong bahu Jun dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak, jika kau mengijinkan ku untuk tidur di apartemen mu." Balas Jun dengan senyuman penuh arti diwajahnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan, mengapit leher Jun dengan lengannya membuat pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu sedikit meng-aduh. "Kau mulai punya pikiran kotor ya." Ujar Wonwoo setelahnya melepaskan apitan lengannya pada leher Jun, membuat tawa keduanya pecah.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kau malah menginap disini, sengaja membuat baju mu basah ya?" Jun tersenyum kecil masih berusaha melepaskan kaos oblong yang dikenakannya. Wonwoo terdiam diambang pintu kamarnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya disana menatap Jun yang kini melemparkan kaos basahnya kedalam keranjang baju kotor. Pemuda itu tak menggubris ucapan Wonwoo justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Wonwoo, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Kau berniat sakit juga ya?" Wonwoo beranjak menuju almari bajunya, menarik sebuah kaos oblong cukup besar yang belum pernah dikenakannya dan melemparkannya kearah Jun. "Pakai itu, aku menolak untuk direpotkan oleh mu." Ujar Wonwoo yang kini mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku komputernya. Kedua manik matanya masih menatap Jun yang belum bergeming dari posisinya. Pemuda itu terlihat menatap langit-langit kamar Wonwoo yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu sendiri. Wonwoo memiliki jiwa seni yang baik. Nyaris seluruh langit-langit di apartemennya dilukis dengan pola-pola yang tampak begitu berkelas dengan menggunakan cat _glow in the dark_ dimana pola itu akan bersinar setiap kali lampu ruangan dimatikan. Wonwoo sengaja melakukan hal tersebut dengan alasan bahwa ia sedikit risih dengan kegelapan. "Hey, kau belum ti.."

"Dimana roh yang sering kau bicarakan, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo terdiam, menatap Jun sejenak. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang Wonwoo, menatap pemuda yang berjarak tidak sampai setengah meter darinya itu. "Tidak tau." Balas Wonwoo singkat seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Jun tersenyum tipis setelahnya kembali berbaring diatas ranjang Wonwoo lagi. "Kau hanya berhalusi.."

"Iya aku tau. Sudahlah jangan membahas hal seperti itu lagi aku agak malas mendengarnya." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas berat, merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan layar komputernya. Tangannya sibuk men- _scroll_ halaman media berita yang selalu dikunjungi olehnya. Keduanya tak berniat kembali membuka suara. Jun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Wonwoo, pemuda itu masih belum ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejeran kata yang berada dihadapannya.

.

Jam digital yang terpasang pada dinding kamar Wonwoo menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Hawa dingin berhembus pelan menerobos jutaan serat dari gordyn kamar Wonwoo yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Kedua pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Hawa dingin seakan tidak membuat keduanya berniat untuk terjaga sejenak meskipun mereka terlelap dengan bertelanjang dada. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari keduanya. Wonwoo menggerakkan tubuhnya, merubah posisi tidurnya sejenak. Cahaya temaram yang memenuhi kamar Wonwoo semakin membuat keduanya terlelap dengan pulasnya tanpa menyadari bahwa roh pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya tadi kini sudah beridiri disisi ranjang Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap lekat pada tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang tak tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh selimut. Ia beranjak, menaiki tubuh Wonwoo yang kini tertidur dengan posisi menyamping. Masih menatap lekat pemuda itu.

Mingyu selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali ia menatap kulit putih Wonwoo yang terbuka. Seakan begitu banyak bulu-bulu yang menggelitik perutnya membuat pemuda itu sulit untuk bernafas dengan benar. Ia selalu merasakan gejolak untuk menyentuh Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu menahan sesuatu yang akan selalu dipaksanya untuk berhenti dipangkal kerongkongannya. Mingyu merasa bahwa Wonwoo seperti narkoba yang membuatnya ingin untuk menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih. Pemuda itu masih menatap Wonwoo lekat. Pupil matanya tampak mengecil setiap kali telinganya seakan mendengar kembali suara desahan tertahan Wonwoo akibat ulahnya. Mingyu mendekat, mencondongkan kepalanya menuju perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Hanya berjarak 2 cm meter saat ia nyaris mengecup permukaan kulit putih dihadapannya sebelum pergerakkan dari Jun membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam Jun dengan seringaian digaris bibirnya.

Mingyu beranjak, berpindah guna menaiki tubuh Jun. Kedua matanya masih menatap Jun tajam. Ia terkekeh pelan, menyeringai pada pemuda yang terlelap dibawahnya. Mingyu tampak mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jun, semakin dekat hingga kini rohnya berada tepat didalam tubuh pemuda itu. Kedua mata Jun terbuka, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar Wonwoo dengan pupil mata yang menyempit. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu melirik Wonwoo yang masih terlelap disisinya dari sudut matanya, setelahnya beranjak memposisikan tubuhnya berada diatas Wonwoo. Menarik tubuh pemuda itu agar berhadapan dengannya, membuat Wonwoo yang merasakan sentuhan cukup kasar dari Jun membuka kedua mata sipitnya. "Ada apa, Jun?" Ujarnya pelan dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan serak. Jun tak bergeming hanya menatap Wonwoo kosong. "Aku mengantuk, tolong jangan mengganggu ku dengan hasrat mu itu. Pergi selesaikan sendiri masalah mu." Wonwoo mendorong bahu Jun pelan bermaksud untuk membuat pemuda itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Jun tak bergeming, ia hanya tetap menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah datar dan pandangannya yang terlihat kosong. "Jun menyingkir 'lah, aku sungguh-sungguh mengan.."

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya cepat saat merasakan tekanan yang kuat dari kedua telapak tangan Jun pada batang lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan tekanan itu semakin kuat membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil udara. Wonwoo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jun kuat seraya sesekali memukulnya. "Jun, apa yang.." Wonwoo tak dapat kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jun kembali mempererat cekikkanya pada leher Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya menatap Wonwoo datar dengan tatapan kosongnya. Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Jun. Pemuda itu tampak menendangkan kakinya ke udara, merasakan bahwa paru-parunya menyempit karena minimnya udara yang masuk. Wonwoo masih menatap Jun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu masih mencoba memanggil nama Jun, Wonwoo memahami bahwa bukan sosok Jun yang berada diatasnya sekarang. Ia tau sosok lain tengah berada dalam tubuh Jun, Wonwoo percaya itu. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya ke udara, melayangkan tinjunya dengan sekuat tenaga pada rahang Jun yang membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh dari ranjang. Ia terbatuk, berusaha meraup begitu banyak udara yang tercekat sebelumnya. Menatap Jun yang kini terlihat kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo?"

.

.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya cepat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada badan bangku kantornya. Insiden pencekikkan Jun padanya beberapa hari lalu membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras setiap kali otaknya memutar kejadian tersebut. Jun terasa sedikit menjaga jarak darinya, bukan karena alasan buruk namun Jun merasa ia perlu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jun bersumpah bahwa ia sangat mencintai Wonwoo, sangat tidak mungkin di lain sisi ia berusaha untuk membunuh kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo dapat mengingat bagaimana Jun menatap ngeri pada kedua tangannya sendiri, ia gemetar hebat saat itu. Jun selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo. Ia nyaris membuat Wonwoo celaka dengan tangannya sendiri. Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya, ia merasa begitu tidak enak hati pada Jun, karena insiden itu Jun selalu merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bersalah kepada Wonwoo meskipun pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah mati-matian mengatakan bahwa ia tidak marah, takut ataupun kecewa padanya. Namun Jun tetap pada pernyataannya bahwa ia berusaha mencelakai Wonwoo.

Ini sudah hari ke-6 Jun tidak datang kekantor untuk bekerja. Pemuda itu juga tidak membalas pesan yang dikirim Wonwoo ataupun mengangkat telfon darinya. Wonwoo mengkhawatirkannya dengan sangat. Ia mendesah pelan, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja komputernya. Menatap pada layar benda itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membalas pesan ku." Ia kembali mendesah pelan, melemparkan benda ditangannya tadi asal. Menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja kantornya. Wonwoo merasa harinya begitu melelahkan, kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

.

.

"Perasaan ku saja atau benar kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini?" Wonwoo memandang roh seorang pemuda yang bersandar pada meja komputernya dari ekor matanya, setelahnya kembali menatap jejeran kata pada buku fiksi yang tengah dibacanya kini. "Perasaan mu mungkin." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, seringaian selalu tampak digaris bibirnya setiap kali roh itu tertawa. Wonwoo masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada buku fiksi ditangannya. Ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk memperdulikan Mingyu, roh penasaran yang selalu mengganggunya. "Kekasih mu itu kemana, aku jarang melihatnya berada disekitar mu akhir-akhir ini."

"Untuk apa bertanya soal Jun, kau naksir padanya?" Tawa cukup keras menguar dari bibir pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia beranjak, melayang di udara untuk mendekat pada Wonwoo. "Kau melucu." Wonwoo mencibir setelah pernyataan tadi keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia sangat ingin mengabaikan roh –sialan- itu, mengikuti saran Jun namun sialnya ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Entah mengapa setiap kali Wonwoo berusaha untuk mengabaikan roh Mingyu sebuah rasa ngeri tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia khawatir Mingyu melakukan hal diluar nalarnya jika ia mengabaikan pemuda itu. Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat Mingyu melemparkan buku ditangannya kearah dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menggeram kesal pada roh yang kini tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku." Ujarnya dingin. Mingyu menatapnya menantang, masih dengan seringaian yang tergambar jelas digaris bibirnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo, merasakan nafas hangat Wonwoo menerpa kulit dinginnya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya kini merasa sedikit risih tapi memang itu yang Mingyu inginkan. Selalu menyenangkan baginya untuk mengganggu Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap lekat manik mata pemuda yang kini berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya itu. Menjilat seduktif bibir Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar kearah Mingyu.

Wonwoo ingin sekali menggunakan tinjunya untuk memukul roh pemuda yang kini tengah mengerjai perut dan dadanya itu. Namun alih-alih melakukan hal itu Wonwoo justru menikmati semua permainan Mingyu diatas tubuhnya. Ia ingin menolak pada satu waktu namun diwaktu yang bersamaan hasratnya yang memuncak mengalahkan segalanya. Sebuah lenguhan pelan menguar dari bibirnya saat Mingyu menghisap kuat tulang pinggulnya. Seakan sebuah aliran listrik menyentuh titik tersebut Wonwoo dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat meruntuhkan segala kewarasannya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menekan pelan kepala Mingyu yang masih bermain disekitar tulang pinggulnya. Wonwoo bersumpah akan memohon ampunan setelah ini dan berlari menuju apartemen Jun untuk meminta pemuda itu meninjunya saja. Wonwoo mengerti bahwa ia salah menikmati setiap kali lidah dan bibir dingin Mingyu bermain dipermukaan kulitnya. Wonwoo juga mengerti bahwa kesalahan besar saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya, melenguh nikmat setiap kali Mingyu mengisap perpotongan lehernya. Ia sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

Mingyu kembali menyeringai saat menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang bergerak cepat dibawah permainannya. Roh pemuda itu tau bahwa ia akan dengan mudah membuat Wonwoo ikut berada dalam permainan yang sejak dulu sudah ditahannya. Lenguhan cukup keras terdengar lolos dari pemuda yang masih bergerak acak dibawah kuasanya itu membuat Mingyu semakin mempercepat dorongannya. Mingyu tidak pernah berusaha menahan apapun yang diinginkannya saat ini, pemuda itu terlihat mengecupi cepat bibir Wonwoo yang terbuka. Mingyu menyukai segala macam bentuk raut keputusasaan Wonwoo yang terlalu menikmati hentakkannya. Mingyu bahkan secara diam-diam menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pemenang karena mampu membuat seorang Wonwoo meloloskan lenguhan nikmatnya jauh lebih banyak dibanding saat pemuda itu berada dalam kuasa kekasihnya sendiri.

Wonwoo berusaha menahan setiap gejolak yang seakan mengaduk-aduk perutnya kini. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak terlolos dari pangkal tenggorokkannya namun usahanya terasa agak sia-sia karena hentakkan Mingyu diatas sana nyaris membuat Wonwoo menyerah. Ia menahan lenguhannya, meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya diatas mulutnya. Kedua manik matanya memandang Mingyu samar. Wonwoo merasakan begitu buram, ia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Menarik tubuh roh pemuda yang berada diatasnya untuk mendekat, membuat dada telanjang keduanya menempel dan Wonwoo dapat merasakan sensasi begitu dingin dari permukaan kulit coklat itu. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya menderu lebih cepat saat Mingyu bergerak semakin acak diatasnya. Wonwoo nyaris mengumpat karena sensasi nikmat yang begitu kuat menyentuh setiap titik ditubuhnya. Ia merasa agak mual dengan tempo yang dibuat oleh pemuda diatasnya itu. Wonwoo kembali melenguh hebat saat ia sudah berada pada titik teratasnya namun pemuda diatasnya itu agaknya masih belum ingin berhenti. Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu, mencium bibir dingin pemuda itu cepat. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Mingyu. Keduanya berada dalam ciuman kasar dan acak. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain. Benturan gigi dari keduanya terdengar begitu kontras dengan hentakkan yang Mingyu berikan. Mingyu menarik cukup keras surai kecoklatan Wonwoo saat perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk dan lenguhan hebat yang menguar dari bibirnya mengakhiri permainan itu. Hanya deru nafas tak beraturan Wonwoo yang terdengar memenuhi ruang kamarnya. Mingyu beranjak dari atas tubuh pemuda yang berjarak satu tahun diatasnya, menyeringai sesaat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Begitu banyak peluh yang mengalir dari jutaan pori-pori dikulit tubuhnya membuat ia merasa begitu lengket. Ia menarik tangan kirinya ke udara, menjatuhkan pergelangan tangannya diatas kedua matanya. Wonwoo merasa begitu kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya malam ini. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu membuncah memenuhi dada pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak akan cukup untuk berlutut dihadapan Jun, mengakui perbuatan dosanya pada pemuda yang sudah mencintainya dengan tulus nyaris selama dua tahun ini. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuanganya perlahan. Ia tidak menangis, Wonwoo tidak pernah menangis atas segala kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Baginya hal seperti itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Getaran dari ponsel yang berada diatas meja lampu ranjangnya membuat ia mengangkat sedikit lengan yang menutupi matanya. Meraih benda tersebut, Jun menelfonnya. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, menggeser tombol merah pada layar ponselnya dan melempar benda itu asal. Ia kembali pada posisinya. Menutupi pandangannya dengan sebelah lengannya. Lukisan pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berada sejajar dengan dirinya seakan merekam segala hal yang dilakukannya dengan Mingyu beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menghempaskan lengannya, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada fokus lukisan terbesar dilangit-langit kamarnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman miris. Lukisan Jun diatas sana merekam semua perbuatannya, dan Wonwoo merasa bahwa dirinya begitu kejam. "Maafkan aku."

* * *

Chit chat : wah wahhhh lanjutan ff'a crpt post lg nih xD curhat lg yaaaa. entah knp d'chapter ini aku ngerasa agak sedih sih, bukan dlm segi meanie tp dlm hubungan junwon ko ky ada badai2 kehancuran /? gitu x'D serius deh aku abis nulis aku baca lg eh aku melow sndiri x'D knp JunWon ku retak knp?! siapa yg melakukan semua ini?! mulai gila ni aku x'D. d'chapt ini mingyu sma wonwoo udh mulai nc-an nih wkwk angkat ketek siapa yg nunggu momen ini xD. oiya agak jlsn dikit buat yg ngerasa bingung ko setan bisa sentuh manusia & sebalik'a. jd gini klo menurut aku sih setan sbnrnya bisa sentuh manusia/barang2 coba kalian liat deh beberapa org yg pernah punya pngalaman misteri suka blng kdng ngerasa ky d'sentuh gitu tp nda ada wujud'a jd menurut aku sih sbnr'a setan bisa pegang manusia xD. aku nulis nc-an mingyu sma wonwoo asli'a pengen ketawa gr2 inget demi bkin ide dr alur ff ini om cuming kmrn sampe rada suntuk nyariin video artis JAV ameri ichinose yg ujung'a nda ketemu yg full ketemu'a cuma part lg cium2 aja xD. maaciw buat yg request ff ini krn bkin om cuming jd nonton film yg iya2 demi ide yg bgs wkwkwkwk. akhr kata aku cuma mau mnta maaf utk typo ato ke-engga-puasan readers sma ff atau cara penulisan aku yg msh acak2an x'D. terakhir maaciw buat yg msh mau review & ngikutin ff aku :* tetep review yaaaaa utk kelancaran ff ini.

Salam,

Crypt14


	4. Empat

Spiritum : Empat

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

"Kau tidak datang kerja hari ini, kenapa?" Jun melempar tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu mendesah berat, sejenak memejamkan matanya seraya memijat keningnya. Rasa penat selama berada dikantor tadi membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri. Wonwoo beranjak, meletakkan secangkir teh pada meja dihadapan Jun setelahnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas lantai ruang tamunya. Sensasi dingin seketika menyentuh kulitnya yang tertutupi oleh celana sebatas lututnya. Tangannya terulur meraih _remote_ tv. Pemuda itu masih belum menggubris pertanyaan Jun, ia tampak menyibukkan diri dengan acara yang tengah ditontonnya kini. Jun menyesap tehnya sejenak sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tersebut. Salah satu tangannya tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi." Jun menghentikan tepukkannya pada kepala Wonwoo. Menarik lengannya dari sana. Hubungan keduanya perlahan membaik setelah Jun memutuskan untuk berhenti bersembunyi layaknya pecundang. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, bangkit kembali dari tidurnya. "Urusan apa?" Wonwoo menoleh sejenak, menatap dengan pandangan datar pada pemuda itu. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak diperkenankan untuk tau." Ucap Wonwoo datar kembali menatap layar tvnya. Jun tertawa kecil, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk disisi Wonwoo, menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan kiri Wonwoo. "Kau berat, menyingkir sana."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Wonwoo mendecih, mendorong tubuh Jun namun usahanya sia-sia karena pemuda itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan Wonwoo. "Jun serius menyingkirlah, atau.."

"Atau?" Belum sempat Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya pemuda itu sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu membuat Wonwoo melirik tajam dari ekor matanya. "Menyingkir." Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan tajam membuat pemuda yang tengah menyender padanya itu menghela nafasnya panjang seraya menjauh darinya. "Kau tidak mau mencerita 'kan alasan mu tidak masuk kerja pagi tadi?" Jun masih menatap Wonwoo, pemuda itu kini bersandar pada pinggiran sofa. Rasa penat yang menggelayuti kepalanya membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu malas untuk digerakkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan pada mu, Jun." Ujar Wonwoo lagi, nada suaranya masih terdengar datar dan Jun menyadari hal itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sejenak merasa bahwa kekasihnya mungkin tengah berada dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik. Ia beranjak, meraih tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pergerakkan Jun sesaat. "Kau mau kemana?" Jun menoleh, setelahnya berjongkok dihadapan Wonwoo. Melemparkan senyuman hangatnya pada pemuda itu. "Aku ingin kembali ke apartemen ku. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucapnya, memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Wonwoo setelahnya beranjak bermaksud untuk keluar dari apartemen itu. "Aku pikir kau ingin menginap."

"Tadinya seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat aku tidak ingin mengganggu mu." Wonwoo berdecih seraya menendang pelan pinggang Jun yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya kini membuat pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya menuju pemuda itu. "Kenapa?" Ujarnya bertanya. Wonwoo tak bergeming, masih menatap Jun dengan wajah _flat_ -nya. "Bukan apa-apa. Pergi secepatnya, kau benar aku butuh istirahat." Ucapnya tajam setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan Jun masih memandangnya bertanya.

.

"Kau datang pagi hari ini?" Ucap Jun seraya meletakkan tas miliknya diatas meja kantornya. Menatap Wonwoo yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bahan artikel untuk surat kabarnya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu tak menggubris ucapan Jun, ia masih terlihat memilah beberapa artikelnya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" Ucap Jun kembali berusaha menarik perhatian Wonwoo dari pekerjaannya, namun lagi pemuda itu tampak tak menggubris ucapan Jun. Wonwoo bertingkah seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jun maupun keberadaan pemuda itu. Jun mendesah pasrah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kantornya menarik dirinya guna mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Hey.."

"Jangan menganggu ku, aku sedang butuh _istirahat_ dan tidak ingin diganggu!" Ujarnya telak. Sejenak Jun terdiam, mencerna situasi diantara mereka setelahnya pemuda itu tertawa cukup keras membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada Jun. "Apa kau marah karena aku tidak jadi menginap di apartemen mu semalam? Ah, kau punya pikiran kotor ya, karena itu kau kecewa aku tidak jadi menginap." Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya kini. Menatap pemuda itu dari balik iris tatapan dinginnya. "Apa hal seperti itu terdegar begitu lucu untuk mu?" Ucap Wonwoo. Jun terdiam, menghentikan tawanya, sesaat menghela nafas panjang. Menarik sisi bangku Wonwoo untuk membuatnya berhadapan dengannya. Melemparkan senyuman hangat yang selalu menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan marah lagi, kau terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang mengalami _PMS_." Ujar Jun dengan nada mengejek yang sukses membuat Wonwoo mendaratkan telunjukknya pada dahi Jun setelahnya mendorong pelan dahi itu. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara sejak kemarin, telinga ku iritasi mendengar ucapan mu."

"Begitukah? Biar aku obati iritasinya. Kau mau aku hanya sekedar menciumnya saja atau dengan sedikit lum…" Belum sempat pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Jun, memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah pemuda dihadapannya. Wonwoo tidak ingin menampik bahwa ia begitu merindukan Jun setelah insiden beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Jun menjauh sejenak darinya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu merasa bahwa Jun ialah sebuah tempat untuknya menenangkan diri. Ia menyukai setiap kali ucapan hangat namun mengejek Jun menguar memenuhi telinganya, itu seakan membuat Wonwoo lupa bahwa ia membuat dosa begitu besar dibelakang pemuda itu. Wonwoo terhenti, kepalanya terasa berdenyut setiap kali mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Mingyu beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaan bersalah membucah memenuhi dada pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jun, mendesah berat. "Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk 'kah, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo menggeleng samar, melemparkan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakannya setelahnya kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Jun menatapnya bertanya, pemuda itu begitu yakin bahwa Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya namun Jun tidak ingin terkesan mendesak pemuda itu. Jun selalu menunggu pemuda itu datang untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya.

.

Mingyu masih menatap lekat pada sosok pemuda yang tengah sibuk pada buku fiksi ditangannya. Sesekali ia tampak menarik garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang lebih tampak seperti sebuah seringaian. Ia beranjak, mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh mu, jadi enyahlah." Mingyu terkekeh mendapati respon tak bersahabat dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Menempatkan dirinya disisi Wonwoo seraya menarik paksa buku yang berada di genggaman pemuda itu membuahkan protes dari bibir Wonwoo yang tertahan karena Mingyu membungkamnya dengan ciuman ringan disana. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan sengatan yang begitu kuat, membuat ia sulit untuk menolak setiap kali roh pemuda yang kini menjadi sumber rasa bersalahnya pada Jun menyentuhnya. Wonwoo selalu menikmati setiap kali Mingyu menciumnya atau menyentuhnya, ia merasa begitu gila dengan semua yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya. Mingyu beranjak, menaiki Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya membuat pemuda itu berbaring. Masih memberikan lumatan lembut namun menuntut pada pemuda dibawahnya. Wonwoo merasa kepalanya seakan ingin pecah saat lidah dingin Mingyu menjilati permukaan bibirnya memberikan sensasi geli disana. Ia menggeram tertahan berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak mendesah. Rasanya begitu panas membuat Wonwoo ingin menanggalkan setiap helaian benang yang menempel pada tubuhnya kini. Sentuhan kecil yang Mingyu berikan selalu membuatnya begitu terangsang. Pemuda itu tidak pernah memahami mengapa ia bisa begitu menginginkan Mingyu untuk menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih. Selama hubungannya dengan Jun berjalan ia tidak pernah merasa seperti apa yang terjadi saat Mingyu menyentuhnya.

Mingyu nyaris menyentuh Wonwoo lebih namun ia terhenti saat getaran kuat pada ponsel Wonwoo yang tergeletak diatas meja lampunya mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada benda persegi tersebut. Menjauhkan dirinya sendiri saat merasakan dorongan cukup kuat pada bahunya. Wonwoo beranjak, meraih benda tersebut. Menatap layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum menggeser tanda hijau pada layar ponselnya. "Ada apa, Jun?" Ujarnya. Mingyu mengernyit, menggertakkan giginya saat mendapati nama yang begitu membuatnya marah terlontar dari mulut Wonwoo. Ia berfikir bahwa Wonwoo dan Jun sudah berakhir namun nyatanya tidak. Mingyu menyeret dirinya sendiri mendekat pada Wonwoo yang masih terduduk disisi ranjangnya. Memberikan kecupan ringan pada leher belakang Wonwoo yang membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget hingga nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam. "Berhenti menyetuh ku." Ujarnya setengah berbisik seraya membekap ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Jun. Mingyu menyeringai, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. Memberikan ciuman seduktif pada kulit belakang telinga Wonwoo sebelum berujar tepat disisi telinganya. "Tutup telfon itu dan ikuti permainan ku sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

Jun mengayunkan langkahnya sedikit cepat menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada kekasihnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai sikap Wonwoo yang agaknya membuat Jun sedikit merasa teracuhkan akhir-akhir ini. Jun tidak pernah mengabaikan perasaan buruknya pada Wonwoo. Pemuda itu juga tidak menampik begitu besar rasa khawatir akan kehilangan pemuda itu. Jun tampak mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu setelah kakinya berpijak tepat dihadapan pintu apartemen Wonwoo yang tertutup. Memasukkan kode kuncinya.

Redup, hal itu yang pertama kali menyambut pandangan Jun ketika pemuda itu mengenyahkan dirinya dibalik pintu apartemen Wonwoo yang kembali tertutup. Pemuda itu menekan saklar lampu ruang tamu, membuat cahaya yang begitu baik memenuhi setiap sudut ruang itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, merasa bahwa tempat itu begitu sepi. Jun menghela nafas lega setelahnya, menganggap bahwa suasana sepi apartemen kekasihnya terjadi karena pemuda itu tengah terlelap. Namun ia segera menarik perasaan lega yang sebelumnya memenuhi dadanya saat mendengar sebuah lenguhan tertahan milik Wonwoo. Jun menegaskan pendengarannya, beranjak menuju pintu kamar pemuda itu. Ia terdiam dengan alis yang bertaut saat melihat tubuh Wonwoo yag tak terbalut oleh pakaian tidurnya. Wonwoo tampak memejamkan kedua matanya, bergerak risih diatas ranjangnya seakan seseorang tengah menyetubuhinya saat itu. Jun mengambil langkah lebar mendekat pada kekasihnya. "Wonwoo." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pipi pemuda itu. Wonwoo balik memanggilnya namun dengan nada yang bercampur dengan lenguhan tertahan, membuat Jun semakin terbingung dengan kejadian dihadapannya. "Wonwoo, kau mengigau? Bangun lah." Ucapnya kembali namun Wonwoo masih tampak begitu aneh di matanya.

Kedua iris mata Jun tampak mengamati tubuh polos Wonwoo. Jun semakin bertanya mendapati bahwa Wonwoo mengalami ereksi tanpa ada tanda-tanda seseorang tengah mengerjainya. Pemuda itu semakin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri melihat Wonwoo yang seakan tersentak-sentak oleh seseorang. Ia terdiam, mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Wonwoo, hey bangun lah. Kau mengigau." Ujarnya menggoyang ringan bahu pemuda itu namun Wonwoo tidak juga menggubrisnya. Pemuda itu justru menampakkan raut wajah yang begitu sulit di untuk di jelaskan oleh Jun. Jun memahami betul raut wajah Wonwoo yang kini dilihatnya adalah raut wajah kenikmatan pemuda itu karena Wonwoo selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama setiap kali keduanya melakukan hubungan intim. Jun mendesah pelan, mengambil kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha membuat Wonwoo terjaga karena ia yakin kekasihnya itu tidak tengah tertidur saat ini. Jun hanya terdiam, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih bergerak risih dengan alis bertaut. Ia akan menanyakan pada Wonwoo langsung mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya nanti.

Nyaris 10 menit Jun berada pada posisinya hingga Wonwoo berhenti bergerak dan hanya terlihat mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Jun tidak dapat menampik rasa kesal yang teramat memenuhi pikiran dan dadanya kini. Ia terdiam menatap lekat pada manik mata sayu Wonwoo yang terbuka dan perlahan melebar menatap sosok Jun seakan pemuda itu hantu yang begitu menakutkan untuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Wonwoo, merubah posisinya seraya meraih selimutnya menutupi tubuh lengketnya. Jun terdengar menghela nafas kasar, sejenak memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap lekat Wonwoo dengan alisnya yang bertaut. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Wonwoo bersumpah ia ingin sekali menginjak-injak batang leher Mingyu saat ini karena membawanya pada masalah yang cukup besar. Wonwoo terdiam, belum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Jun tadi. Pemuda itu berusaha memutar otaknya untuk memberikan alasan yang cukup rasional untuk Jun. "Maaf, aku rasa aku mengigau. Aku bermimpi tengah yah aku rasa kau mengerti maksudku, Jun." Jawabnya canggung. Jun masih melemparkan tatapan lekat pada Wonwoo. Ia menyadari dengan baik bahwa Wonwoo tengah berbohong padanya kini juga beberapa hari belakangan. "Tolong jangan membohongi ku." Wonwoo menelan air liurnya sulit, memastikan bahwa ia tidak tampak begitu kontras tengah berbohong pada Jun. "Kau bicara apa, aku tidak berbohong."

"Kita berakhir saja kalau kau masih seperti ini, Wonwoo." Wonwoo melongo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jun barusan. Ia memandang bertanya pada Jun yang kini kembali menghela nafas. "Kau lupa aku paling benci dibohongi?" Wonwoo tercekat, seperti sebuah besi besar tak kasat mata memukulnya kini. Ia mengerti bahwa Jun menyadari kebohongannya namun Wonwoo tidak ingin berkata jujur. Ia hanya merasa takut kalau-kalau Jun memutuskan untuk sungguh-sungguh mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Wonwoo sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman bersama pemuda itu. "Aku tidak berbohong Jun, sumpah." Jun menekan kuat amarahnya, ia merasa begitu kecewa dengan Wonwoo yang masih mempertahankan kebohongannya. Jun tau sesuatu yang salah terjadi, ia hanya berharap Wonwoo dapat berkata jujur padanya mungkin Jun mampu untuk memaafkan kebohongan yang dibuatnya sekalipun kebohongan itu membuat Jun ingin melempar dirinya sendiri ke jurang mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Jun mengehela nafas kasar. Ia bangkit, beranjak dari duduknya. "Terserah kau saja, Wonwoo." Ujarnya seraya mengenyahkan dirinya dari pandangan Wonwoo.

.

Jun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, menyadarkan kepalanya pada dinding halte bus yang tampak sepi. Menatap pada langit malam yang terlihat redup hanya ada beberapa bintang dilangit sana. Ia merogoh kantung belanjaan yang terletak disisinya, meraih sebuah bungkus rokok dari dalamnya. Mengapitkan sebatang rokok pada belah bibirnya. Mengehembuskan kepulan asap nikotin itu ke udara. Jun terkekeh pelan, terdengar begitu kontras rasa kecewa dari dalam tawanya. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya. Sudah nyaris 4 tahun Jun memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok dan berjanji tidak akan menyentuh benda itu namun malam ini Jun melanggar janjinya sendiri. Pemuda itu merasakan nyeri yang teramat dari dalam rongga dadanya mendapati raut wajah Wonwoo yang masih bersikeras dengan kebohongannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya saat sebuah panggilan dari Wonwoo masuk. Tersenyum miris setelahnya membiarkan panggilan itu terus membuat ponselnya berdering. Jun sungguh-sungguh merasa kecewa. Nyaris dua tahun hubungannya dengan Wonwoo berjalan dan ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk membohongi pemuda itu namun malam ini Wonwoo seakan membalas kejujurannya dengan sikap yang begitu membuatnya ingin memaki. Jun memijat pelipisnya, ia bersumpah rasa nyeri itu membuatnya sulit bernafas. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam otaknya tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Wonwoo saat ini. "Apa yang membuat mu berubah, Wonwoo."

* * *

Chit chat : update chapt 4 niiiiiii xD pokok'a chpt ini nda keren suer! sebagai junwon shipper aku deklarasiin part ini nda keren! /d'tabok x'D. kali ini nda banyak chit chat krn jari aku lg pd pegel /?. last but not least keep review yaaaa x*

Salam,

Crypt14


	5. Lima

Spiritum : Lima

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo kembali menyesap _Americano_ dinginnya, mengecap rasa pahit yang ditinggalkan di lidah pemuda itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap angka digital pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu berada disudut sebuah _café_ yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya, menunggu seseorang. "Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengadah, menatap lekat pada seorang pemuda berwajah mungil yang melemparkan senyum tipis padanya. Pemuda dengan _outfit_ _casual_ itu menarik bangku yang berada dihadapan Wonwoo, menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. "Hong Jisoo." Ujarnya. Wonwoo membentuk huruf _O_ dengan bibirnya sesaat, setelahnya melemparkan senyuman ringan pada pemuda itu.

"Jadi begini, aku membutuhkan beberapa informasi mengenai seorang Kim Mingyu untuk bahan tugas kuliah ku. Apa kau bisa membantu ku, Jisoo?" Pemuda di hadapannya itu tampak terdiam tenang sejenak. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menimbang-nimbang akan tawaran Wonwoo mengenai informasi yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui soal Kim Mingyu?" Ujarnya kemudian. Wonwoo tampak canggung seketika. Ia mengalihkan arah matanya, mencari alasan paling masuk akal guna meyakinkan seorang Hong Jisoo yang di ketahuinya sebagai tetangga sekaligus kakak angkat dari Kim Mingyu. "Teman ku yang memberi tahu ku mengenai itu." Ujarnya cepat dengan raut wajah serius. Jisoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menyetujui untuk memberikan informasi pasti mengenai adik angkatnya tersebut. Wonwoo menghela nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya, ia begitu benci dengan kebohongan karena hal itu membuatnya selalu sulit untuk bernafas dengan baik. Pemuda itu mulai mencari sebuah aplikasi perekam suara dari ponselnya guna merekam info yang beberapa minggu ini sangat dibutuhkan olehnya. Wonwoo nyaris absen bekerja selama satu minggu penuh hanya untuk mencari tahu mengenai keluarga dari seorang roh pemuda yang saat ini tengah menyeretnya dalam permasalahan cukup riskan dengan sang kekasih, Jun. Ia nyaris putus asa mengingat begitu banyak orang dengan nama Kim Mingyu yang terlahir di negeri Gingseng itu namun berkat bantuan pamannya yang bekerja di salah satu instansi pemerintahan khususnya pendataan masyarakat membuat Wonwoo dengan mudahnya menemukan identitas mengenai keluarga dari Kim Mingyu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya sekarang." Ujarnya setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol rekam pada layar ponselnya. Hong Jisoo, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya mengenai Kim Mingyu. "Jadi kau ingin mengetahui tentang adik angkat ku di mulai darimana?" Ujarnya masih mempertahankan senyuman tipis pada garis bibirnya. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menatap raut hangat wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia merasa begitu tenang setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan tatapan hangat Jisoo, begitu berbanding terbalik saat ia menatap roh pemuda yang kini masih enggan pergi dari dalam apartemennya. "Aku ingin tau penyebab kematian Mingyu yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya langsung. Jisoo tampak merendahkan pandangannya sejenak untuk menatap kepulan asap dari kopi _Espresso_ hangat miliknya. Senyuman yang mulanya tampak begitu hangat tergantikan dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan oleh pemuda itu. Ia kembali mengangkat pandanganya menuju Wonwoo setelah menyesap kopi di hadapannya. Sensasi rasa pahit yang kuat menampar lidahnya saat cairan hangat itu memasukki mulutnya yang kembali terkatup. "Kematian Kim Mingyu, itu di sebabkan karena _overdosis_ obat-obatan." Ujarnya pelan nyaris berbisik pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tampak menautkan kedua alisnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah meng-ekspektasikan bahwa cara mati Mingyu akan terdengar begitu tragis. "Dia pencandu?" Jisoo mengangguk samar, kembali melemparkan senyuman kecutnya.

"Aku fikir dia menjadi pecandu karena kecewa dengan kehidupan keluarganya yang perlahan hancur." Ucap Jisoo lagi. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian membuangnya. "Ayah dan ibunya terus bertengkar jauh hari sebelum kematian Mingyu. Itu sekitar dua atau tiga tahun sebelumnya." Ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo masih memandang lekat pemuda dichadapannya, entah mengapa namun Wonwoo merasa bahwa kehidupan Mingyu akan terdengar begitu berat untuknya. "Sejak menyadari bahwa keluarganya mulai mengalami kehancuran Mingyu beralih menggunakan narkoba dengan alasan untuk menenangkan dirinya." Wonwoo menarik salah satu tangannya ke udara, menempelkannya pada dagunya sendiri. Menyimak dengan khusuk informasi dari Jisoo. "Sebenarnya Mingyu bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Kim. Ia hanya di adopsi sejak bayi karena keluarga itu tidak memiliki anak sejak pernikahan mereka. Mingyu begitu mencintai kedua orang tuanya terlebih ibunya, ia menganggap wanita itu sebagai pahlawan untuknya." Jisoo kembali menatap cangkir _Espresso_ -nya. Mengaduk cairan pekat itu dengan tempo lambat. Jarum jam yang berdetak terasa melambat setiap kali Wonwoo menyimak dengan baik cerita dari pemuda itu mengenai kebenaran tentang seorang Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan bahwa Mingyu berada dalam kesedihan yang begitu dalam selama pemuda itu hidup.

"Ia juga sering mendapatkan kekerasan fisik serta pelecehan seksual dari ayah angkatnya. Mingyu tidak di ijinkan mengadu pada siapapun. Ayahnya mengancam bahwa ia akan menggantung mayat ibunya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya jika pemuda itu mengadu tentang apa yang diterimanya." Wonwoo terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak setelahnya kembali memandang fokus pada Jisoo. "Mingyu begitu mencintai ibunya oleh karena itu ia tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu pada siapapun. Selama bertahun-tahun Mingyu terus mengalami kekerasan seksual dari sang ayah namun ia tidak pernah mengeluh." Jisoo menangkup sisi tubuh cangkir kopinya, menatap benda itu seraya menjernihkan otaknya bahwa seseorang yang kemarin berada di dalam fikirannya perlahan akan sirna. Wonwoo menarik bangkunya, mendekat pada meja yang menjadi pengahalang keduanya. "Lalu bagaimana kau tau soal itu?"

"Karena Mingyu mulai jenuh untuk menampung kelakuan bejat sang ayah. Ibaratkan bom waktu, Mingyu meledak saat itu dihadapan ku." Ucap Jisoo. Raut kesedihan tampak begitu jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Ia selalu merasa begitu hancur setiap kali mengingat bahwa adik angkat yang begitu di sayanginya mati dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Bukan untuk fisiknya namun untuk batinnya. Mingyu mati dalam segala rasa kecewa dan marah yang di pendamnya. Jisoo seakan tidak dapat mengampuni dirinya sendiri karena tidak berada disisi pemuda itu dengan baik. "Lalu bagaimana Mingyu ditemukan?" Ucap Wonwoo masih menatap lekat Jisoo. "Dia ditemukan setelah 3 hari setelahnya, berada diruang tak terpakai dibelakang rumahnya dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai membusuk." Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sesaat, merasa seakan sebuah bongkahan palu besar memukul telak rongga dadanya mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu hidup lalu mati dalam kehancuran yang begitu parah. Ia menelan air liurnya sulit. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan yang sebenarnya ternyata begitu kejam. Memang ia mempercayai bahwa hidup di dunia itu tidak lebih dari merasakan sakit maupun menyakiti namun di luar dugaanya bahwa rasa sakit yang diterima oleh seorang Kim Mingyu begitu dahsyat. Ia mengira bahwa Mingyu terlahir sebagai remaja bejat yang hanya senang bermain-main tanpa memikirkan masa depannya mengingat perilaku pemuda itu yang begitu liar. Namun kenyataan seakan menampar telak dugaan yang selama ini Wonwoo layangkan pada pemuda itu, Kim Mingyu berada diluar pola pikirnya.

"Aku merasa seperti pecundang kejam setiap kali mengingat kematian yang di alami Mingyu. Menganggap bahwa sebanyak apapun aku melakukan pengakuan dosa ataupun meminta ampunan tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa kecewa yang di telan oleh anak itu sendirian hingga kematiannya." Jisoo berujar. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu sendu mengisyaratkan begitu besar batu yang disebutnya sebagai rasa bersalah bersemayam dalam dadanya kini. Terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Ia kembali mengangkat pandangannya menuju Wonwoo, menatap pemuda itu sendu. "Kau masih membutuhkan informasi lainnya?" Wonwoo terdiam, memutar otaknya untuk kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Jisoo. "Bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tua angkatnya sekarang?" Ujar Wonwoo pelan, ia kembali menyesap _Americano_ miliknya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui kabar dari ayah angkatnya karena setahu ku dia pergi keluar dari negara ini. Jika yang kau maksud itu ibunya aku hanya bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata _hancur_." Jisoo tersenyum paksa, menatap tepat kedalam iris mata sipit Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk samar mengerti akan maksud pemuda itu mengenai kata _hancur_ yang sebenarnya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang setelahnya melemparkan senyumannya pada pemuda itu. "Aku rasa aku sudah cukup mendapat informasi yang aku butuhkan, Jisoo. Terima kasih untuk bantuan mu. Aku akan mencari waktu yang pas untuk mengunjungi ibu angkat Mingyu, setidaknya untuk berkenalan dengannya."

.

.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi kantornya, memijit lembut pangkal batang hidungnya guna melenyapkan rasa penat yang menggerayangi kepalanya. Pemuda itu tampak membuka sebelah matanya, menatap lekat pada ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Meraih benda itu, memasangkan _earphone_ dan kembali mendengarkan rekaman suara mengenai cerita Kim Mingyu yang diterimanya dari Jisoo pagi tadi. Ia selalu merasa begitu nyeri setiap kali mengingat bahwa jalan hidup seorang Kim Mingyu yang dianggapnya sebagai _brandalan_ itu terasa begitu pahit. Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Kau baru datang?" Ia menoleh, melepaskan _earphone_ yang terpasang pada kedua lubang telinganya menatap lekat pada pemuda yang kini berada pada bangku disisinya. Menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Wonwoo, Jun melemparkan senyuman ringannya. Wonwoo mengangguk samar beralih menatap kepulan samar pada uap yang membumbung dari teh hangat dihadapannya. "Kau sering tidak hadir bekerja akhir-akhir ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul masih memandang kepulan asap pada teh hangatnya. "Tidak terjadi apapun, Jun."

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu tidak pergi bekerja akhir-akhir ini?" Ujar Jun kembali. Pemuda itu menyesap pelan teh miliknya setelahnya meletakkan cangkir tersebut diatas meja kerja Wonwoo. Memandang pemuda yang masih menatap kosong pada cangkir tehnya. "Jun, kau percaya bahwa hidup begitu keras?" Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Jun berdehem, memastikan pertanyaan Wonwoo kembali. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Jun lembut. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jun, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Cukup jawab saja, kau percaya bahwa hidup begitu keras?" Jun menghela nafasnya, memberikan anggukan kecil untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Menurut mu seberapa keras?"

"Entah lah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti seberapa keras kehidupan. Memang kenapa?" Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas berat, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan bangku. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap pada langit-langit ruang kantornya, menerawang kosong. "Kau tau Jun, kehidupan nyatanya begitu keras di luar dugaan yang berada di dalam bayangan ku." Ujarnya. Jun terdiam, hanya memandang pemuda di sisinya itu dengan beribu tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. "Bahwa di saat aku tertidur dengan nyenyak, makan dengan enak dan tertawa tanpa beban, ada seseorang yang berada di garis kehidupan yang sama, langit yang sama, tanah yang sama serta udara yang sama tengah berjuang melawan rasa kecewanya pada kehidupan." Jun mengernyit semakin tidak memahami maksud ucapan kekasihnya tersebut. Namun pemuda itu tidak berusaha mengganggu Wonwoo, hanya membiarkan pemuda itu tetap membicarakan hal yang tidak di mengertinya sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah tau jika rasa sakit dapat membunuh seseorang secara perlahan, Jun. bahwa kekecewaan yang terlalu lama di biarkan tertanam dapat membawa seseorang memutuskan jalannya sendiri, menutup mata pada aspek yang sebenarnya sudah di gariskan pada kehidupan masing-masing." Wonwoo menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan begitu nyeri setiap kali ia menarik nafasnya. Pemuda itu merasakan bulu tangannya meremang setiap kali mengingat ucapan Jisoo mengenai kekecewaan yang dialami Kim Mingyu. Ia yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang saling memahami merasa begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang di alami oleh Mingyu. Ia merasa seperti terlempar pada drama picisan yang sering di lihat ibunya di tv.

Wonwoo membuka kembali matanya, menatap Jun yang masih memandangnya dari ekor mata pemuda itu. Jun tersenyum, mengehela nafas ringan. "Sejujurya aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan mu, tapi aku yakin hal itu yang menjadi alasan di balik perubahan mu akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Jun hati-hati. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu dengan ucapannya. Wonwoo mengangguk samar. "Maaf, aku belum bisa menceritakan apapun pada mu, Jun." Ujarnya pelan. Jun tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala pemuda itu. Memberikan usapan lembut pada surai kecoklatannya. "Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu."

.

.

Mingyu masih mengikuti pergerakkan yang dibuat Wonwoo dari balik pandangan matanya. Merasa bahwa pemuda itu tampak begitu aneh dengan sikapnya. Wonwoo berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat sejak pemuda itu kembali dari tempatnya bekerja sore tadi. "Kau salah makan sesuatu?" Wonwoo menoleh, melemparkan pandangan _blank_ -nya pada Mingyu setelahnya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merapihkan ranjangnya. Melemparkan dirinya untuk berbaring di ranjang tercintanya itu. Menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya untuk di tempati oleh roh pemuda yang kini tengah menduduki meja komputernya. Mingyu mengernyit, baru kali ini Wonwoo mengijinkan tanpa sebuah paksaan untuk Mingyu berada diranjangnya. Namun ia mengacuhkan perasaan bingungnya dan hanya mengikuti perintah Wonwoo. Mingyu terhenyak sejenak saat Wonwoo menjatuhkan sebelah kakinya pada lingkar perut Mingyu. Wonwoo selalu bersikap tak bersahabat padanya selama pemuda itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Jangankan untuk melakukan hal seprti saat ini, untuk mendapatkan respon senyuman tulus pemuda itu saja begitu sulit untuk Mingyu. "Mingyu, aku ingin bertanya pada mu." Ujar Wonwoo seraya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Kaki kanannya masih di biarkan berada di atas perut Mingyu. "Soal apa?"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat mu?" Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pada Wonwoo sesaat. "Memang kenapa?" Ucapnya singkat. Wonwoo berdecih, memukul keras dada Mingyu membuat roh itu terkaget sesaat. "Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, kau tau aku rasa Jun menganggap aku aneh." Mingyu mengeratkan kedua gigi grahamnya. Telinganya terasa begitu iritasi setiap kali Wonwoo mengucapkan nama Jun. Mingyu hanya terlalu kesal pada pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu. Menganggap Jun sebagai kutu busuk yang mengganggu kehidupan berbeda alam antara ia dan Wonwoo. Mingyu seseorang yang ambisius. "Apa pedulinya? Aku rasa tidak terlalu penting dia mengetahui keberadaan ku atau tidak." Wonwoo memandang sinis dari sudut matanya. Menjauhkan kakinya dari atas perut Mingyu setelahnya menendang pelan pemuda itu. "Pergi ke neraka sana." Ujarnya yang membuat Mingyu melongo sejenak. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau bicara seperti tadi seakan tidak peduli bahwa aku tampak aneh di mata Jun. Kau itu termasuk bagian dari hantu dengan IQ yang rendah ya?" Mingyu tergelak, kembali menyeret tubuhnya mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Wonwoo kembali berdecih, meletakkan kembali kaki kanannya pada perut pemuda itu. Menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya yang juga di ikuti oleh Mingyu. "Aku hanya berfikir bahwa cukup untuk menunjukkan keberadaan ku pada mu saja, tidak pada orang lain. Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu tampak aneh atau apapun itu." Wonwoo mengangguk samar, ia hanya bercanda dengan pernyataannya tadi. Hening, Wonwoo tampak masih memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Pemuda itu begitu fokus hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu menatapnya lekat. "Kau tau Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu, masih memandang pada Wonwoo yang tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang setelah kematian ku, tapi entah bagaimana awalnya aku justru menyukai mu. Menyukai sosok Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Ia terdiam memandang takjub pada pemuda yang kini berbaring disampingnya. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia mulai gila karena merasakan debaran tidak wajar dalam dadanya saat ini. Mingyu yang melemparkan senyuman begitu hangat membuat waktu yang berputar di sekitar Wonwoo seakan melambat. Ia bersumpah bahwa tatapan itu jauh lebih hangat dari milik Jun, membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman. "Aku melarang mu untuk menyukai ku, Mingyu." Mingyu terdiam, merasa begitu tercekat akan kata-kata Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menolaknya secara nyata. Senyuman yang mulanya terlihat jelas pada garis bibirnya perlahan luntur. Mingyu beranjak, mengenyahkan sosoknya dari hadapan Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menatap pada pintu kamar tidurnya saat bel apartemennya berdering nyaring. Dengan malas pemuda itu beranjak, menarik tubuhnya dari atas ranjangnya guna melihat tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya di waktu yang nyaris terbilang larut itu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah dapat menebak dengan pasti bahwa Jun lah yang datang ke apartemennya saat ini. Dengan malas ia menarik knop pintu apartemennya, memandang Jun dengan pandangan khasnya. "Sudah pasti Wen Junhui." Ujarnya menatap Jun dengan pandangan datar. Pemuda yang tengah berada diambang pintu apartemennya hanya memandangnya kosong membuat Wonwoo sejenak merasakan hal yang sedikit diluar akal sehatnya. "Ada apa Jun? Masuk lah." Ujarnya lagi. Namun bukan reaksi dari jawaban yang diteriman Wonwoo akan tetapi ayunan dari _stick_ golf yang berada di genggaman Jun lah yang di dapatkan pemuda itu pada bahu kirinya. Wonwoo tersungkur, meremas kuat bekas hantaman yang di layangkan oleh Jun. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan, menjauh dari Jun saat menyadari pemuda itu tersenyum dengan cara yang mengerikan. "Jun apa yang.." Ia belum sempat menyelesai ucapannya ketika Jun kembali mengayunkan tongkat golf di genggamannya yang langsung mengenai pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, pemuda itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang nyaris terhantam. Lebam kemerahan tampak begitu jelas pada bekas pukulan yang Jun berikan. Wonwoo mengaduh, menyeret dirinya yang tersungkur dihadapan Jun untuk menjauh. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk menendang kaki Jun namun hal tersebut tidak berarti apapun. Wonwoo tau, bukanlah sosok Jun yang berada di hadapannya kini. "Jun, _please_ tolong jangan pukul lagi." Wonwoo memohon saat menyadari Jun kembali mengangkat tongkat itu keudara namun permohonannya begitu terdengar sia-sia saat Jun kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan kesetiap tubuh Wonwoo, meninggalkan begitu banyak bekas lebam kemerahan yang akan menjadi biru keesokan harinya. Wonwoo menarik sulit nafasnya, merasakan bahwa mungkin satu atau dua tulang rusuknya patah akibat pukulan Jun. Ia merintih pelan, memegangi rusuk kanannya yang terasa begitu sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik nafas. Darah segar yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang tampak pecah terasa begitu anyir saat terkecap oleh lidahnya. Pandangannya terasa samar menatap Jun yang kini hanya berdiri diam di hadapannya. Jun yang sebenarnya, Jun yang dikenalnya berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya akan apa yang sudah di perbuatnya sendiri. Wonwoo merasa begitu lelah, kedua matanya terasa begtu berat hanya untuk kembali terbuka membuat ia terdiam membiarkan matanya terpejam begitu saja, menjauhkan dirinya dari kesadarannya. Pemuda itu pingsan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang setiap tulang ditubuhnya.

* * *

Chit chat : next updateeeeeee! sumpah d'luar dugaan bgt utk chptr ini. Pas semalem om cuming tlp aku yg lg ngambek /? gara2 ngebet penge ending ff ini JunWon tp nda d'iyain sma dia alhasil d'sogok beng-beng 2 dus asekkkk xD okeh balik lg! smlm om cuming tlp aku mlm2 buat ngasih tau idep d'cahptr lima yg sukses bkin aku melongo ky org bego. d'luar dugaan gitu om cuming nyuruh aku buat ada adegan kekerasan d'kapel JunWon x'D. tp nda tau knp ya aku justru semangat buat lanjutin ngetik, buat aku konflik yg d'timbulin om cuming itu acak2an bgt susah d'tebak so this is the next chptr. om cuming cuma pesen jgn k'bawa adegan kekerasan d'ff ini k'dunia rl kalian okeh ini nda baik xD. aku ndak tau harus cuap2 apa lg yg jelas keep review utk kelancaran ff ini. agak kecewa krn yg ngereview ff ini mulai menurun pdh rate yg ngebaca lumayan tinggi, d'mohon utk ksh kita saran atau kritik utk membangun yaaa dear jgn jd silent readers krn sesungguh'a SR itu nda baik xD. last but not least, thx utk kalian yg msh setia ngikutin ff aku laf ya dear ;*

salam,

Crypt14


	6. Enam

Spiritum : Enam

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Jun menatap sendu pada jarum jam yang teronggok di dinding ruang inap itu. Bunyi bising dari mesin yang berada di sekitarnya membuat pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Wonwoo yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia merasa ngeri setiap kali pandangannya mendapati begitu banyak luka lebam yang bersarang ditubuh Wonwoo. Lebam yang tampak begitu kontras dengan warna kulit pemuda itu. Jun merunduk, menatap pada kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan bersalah yang nyaris membunuhnya setiap saat. Jun bersumpah ia tidak menyadari apa yang di perbuatnya pada Wonwoo. Semua itu diluar kendalinya sendiri. Jun merubah arah pandangnya saat merasa bahwa Wonwoo kembali pada kesadarannya setelah dua hari dalam keadaan pingsan. Pemuda itu hanya memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan lelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati kedua manik mata Wonwoo dimana salah satu kelopak matanya menunjukkan luka lebam yang cukup besar menatapnya, melemparkan senyuman hangat untuk dirinya. Jun berani bersumpah ia merasa ingin sekali menangis saat ini namun mengingat bahwa Wonwoo membenci hal semacam itu membuat Jun mengurungkan niatnya. "Hey, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Ujarnya pelan. Wonwoo masih melemparkan senyum tipis padanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar inap itu.

" _Awesome_. Aku merasa begitu keren masih bisa tersenyum untuk mu setelah apa yang terjadi, Jun. Jadi berapa total tulang di tubuh ku yang patah atau hancur?" Ucap Wonwoo diselingi kekehan ringan dari bibirnya. Jun merunduk kembali, menekan rasa bersalah dalam dadanya. "Hey, aku hanya bercanda." Jun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya yang nyaris jatuh mendapati begitu baiknya hati pemuda di hadapannya kini. "Kau tidak istirahat cukup selagi menunggui ku ya?" Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, membuat Jun dapat menangkap lebam berwarna ungu kehitaman di lengan pemuda itu. Meletakkkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Jun setelahnya mendorong pelan dahi pemuda itu. "Jangan sampai sakit, bodoh. Aku tidak ingin di repotkan oleh mu."

Jun menghela nafas panjang, terdengar getaran samar dalam helaannya. Ia berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya, menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada Wonwoo hanya untuk menepis ke khawatiran pemuda itu terhadapnya. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya jelas. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, mengehela nafasnya perlahan. Pemuda itu merasakan sensasi begitu nyeri setiap kali ia berusaha menangkap oksigen untuk memenuhi rongga parunya. "Untuk apa?" Ujarnya pelan. Kedua manik mata sipitnya kini menangkap arah pandang Jun. Wonwoo bersumpah ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu dan memberikan tepukkan menenangkan pada punggungnya. Wonwoo begitu menyadari bahwa Jun kini memikul perasaan bersalah yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. "Nyaris membunuh mu." Ucap Jun samar. Pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar semakin hebat. Ia merasa tak lagi mampu berfikir jernih setiap kali mendapati ingatan bagaimana tubuh terluka Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri berada di hadapannya.

"Bukan kau yang ingin membunuh ku, Jun. Aku percaya hal itu." Jun kembali tertohok, ia begitu bersyukur memiliki Wonwoo sebagai seseorang yang di cintainya. Jun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Wajah pucatnya tampak begitu menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak tertidur sedikitpun selama Wonwoo belum kembali pada kesadarannya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hembusan angin sejuk terasa menyapa kulit kedua pemuda itu. Jun menarik nafasnya perlahan, masih memandang pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku fikir. Akan lebih baik jika kita berakhir saja, Wonwoo." Wonwoo menoleh cepat saat telinganya mendengar penuturan pelan nyaris berbisik dari pemuda disisinya itu. Ia menatap bertanya pada Jun mengenai pernyataannya barusan. "Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Ujarnya mencoba memastikan ucapan Jun. "Kita berakhir, Wonwoo." Wonwoo merasa kepalanya begitu sakit, ia tidak percaya bahwa kalimat itu yang di dapatkannya setelah ia berada dalam ketidak sadaraannya. Wonwoo berharap untuk kembali pingsan atau bahkan mati saja saat itu. Ia terkekeh, nadanya terdengar begitu kontras bahwa ia tak percaya dengan keputusan sepihak Jun. " _Joke_ mu sungguh keren, Wen Junhui."

"Aku serius kali ini, Wonwoo." Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu kembali memandang Jun dengan tatapan sendunya, mencari kepastian bahwa pemuda yang nyaris dua tahun mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintainya itu berbohong. Namun Jun tampak serius dengan ucapannya membuat sebuah desahan pasrah terdengar dari bibir pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu. "Terserah padamu saja, Jun." Ujarnya. Mengangkat sebelah pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkannya diatas matanya sendiri. Menutup pandangannya. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa rasa nyeri akibat patah yang di alami pada rusuk kanannya tak sebanding dengan rasa nyeri yang kini menghantam rongga dadanya akibat pernyataan Jun. Wonwoo selalu membanggakan dirinya bahwa ia seorang pria sejati yang tidak pernah menangis sesulit apapun masa yang di lewatinya namun kini kebanggaan pemuda itu seakan runtuh saat dimana secara diam-diam airmatanya mengalir begitu saja dari ekor matanya yang terhalang. Jun menelan sulit air liurnya menangkap moment yang begitu tidak pernah sekalipun dibayangkan olehnya, Wonwoo menangis. Jun bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan pemuda itu. Ia hanya merasa takut untuk terus menyakiti Wonwoo secara tidak sadar. Jun menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat merasukinya, memaksa ia untuk melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam kerja otaknya terhadap Wonwoo. Namun pemuda itu tidak pernah mengetahui siapa dan apa maksud dari perbuatan sosok yang tengah merasukinya itu. Jun terdiam, membuat kehenigan kembali mengukung waktu membuat setiap detik dari jam dinding ruang tersebut terdengar begitu jelas di telinga kedua pemuda itu.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat, menatap tak bersemangat pada buku bacaan di tangannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa buku adalah benda terburuk di hidupnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali meletakkan benda tersebut pada meja lampu disisi ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap pada langt-langit kamarnya dimana lukisan Jun yang dibuatnya sendiri masih terpampang jelas disana. Wonwoo masih dapat merasakan bagaimana saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir dan setelahnya Jun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Wonwoo mengerti alasan dibalik Jun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, Jun hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya tanpa sadar. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan untuknya ialah sosok apa yang membuat Jun sampai melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari meja komputer. Roh pemuda itu begitu menyukai berada disana. "Apa?" Ujarnya datar namun Mingyu terlihat tak menggubris tetap memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" Ujar Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai, beranjak dari duduknya mendekat pada Wonwoo yang masih berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Beberapa luka lebam ditubuhnya mulai tampak memudar perlahan. Wonwoo mendapatkan perawatan cukup lama mengingat begitu parah kondisinya saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Jun. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sesaat saat wajah Mingyu berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang selalu Mingyu timbulkan setiap kali pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Mingyu kembali menyeringai sebelum mencium permukaan bibir Wonwoo. Memberikan lumatan ringan disana dan kembali melepasnya. "Kau kelihatan tidak baik." Ucapnya masih memposisikan dirinya berada diatas Wonwoo.

"Kau bertanya atau menyindir?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan, merendahkan kepalanya guna menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Wonwoo. Menatap manik mata pemuda itu lekat. Keduanya terdiam pada posisi itu hingga Mingyu kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau dan Jun putus?" Wonwoo merasa tersedak sesaat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Mingyu. Pemuda itu terdiam, belum ingin menjawab. "Itu bukan uru.."

"Itu urusan ku, Wonwoo. Aku mencintai mu, karena adanya Jun membuat kau menolak mentah-mentah perasaan ku. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan saat ini 'kan?" Wonwoo bersumpah ingin sekali meninju wajah Mingyu saat ini mendengar bagaimana mudahnya Mingyu membicarakan soal perasaan miliknya tanpa mengindahkan perasaan Wonwoo sendiri. Ia memandang Mingyu jengah. "Dengan ada atau tidaknya Jun aku rasa jawaban ku tetap sama, Mingyu. Aku melarang mu untuk menyukai atau mencintai ku." Mingyu menggeram tertahan, mencium kasar Wonwoo yang berada dibawahnya. Ia merasa begitu kesal dengan jawaban yang diterimanya dari Wonwoo. Mingyu benci penolakkan terlebih itu mengenai perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Ia masih mencium kasar Wonwoo yang kini tampak menarik kuat rambut belakang Mingyu, berusaha menjauhkan roh pemuda itu darinya. Wonwoo mendorong keras Mingyu, menatap tajam pada pemuda itu. "Kau seharusnya mengetahui dimana posisi mu, Mingyu." Ujarnya setelahnya Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, beranjak untuk mencari angin segar diluar sana guna menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

Wonwoo merasa begitu bersalah sudah bersikap kasar pada Mingyu malam kemarin. Ia menghela nafasnya saat ingatannya mengenai kehidupan Mingyu memenuhi pikirannya membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin kuat. Melepaskan kacamata minus yang sedari tadi bertengger dibatang hidungnya. "Wonwoo, bagaimana dengan artikel yang diserahkan kemarin? Sudah kau buat editannya?" Wonwoo menatap sejenak pemuda yang berjarak 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, menyentuh bahu Wonwoo lembut. "Sepertinya agak berat sekarang ya. Biasanya kau dan Jun berbagi pekerjaan. Tapi sekarang hanya di _handle_ oleh mu sendiri." Wonwoo tertawa pelan, berusaha untuk tidak memperpanjang arah pembicaraan seniornya tersebut. Meraih beberapa kertas yang bertumpuk disisi kanan monitor komputernya setelahnya menyerahkan berkas artikel itu.

Ia kembali menghela nafas berat, menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. Wonwoo merasa begitu suntuk saat ini. Menjatuhkan kedua tangannya pada meja kantornya. Manik matanya menatap meja kosong yang berada disampingnya. Ia tersenyum paksa. Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas meja kantornya, menatap meja kosong tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. Sejak keputusan Jun untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya, pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Wonwoo. Menghilang sepenuhnya, tidak membiarkan Wonwoo mengetahui lagi mengenai keberadaannya. Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnya gusar, menatap pada angka digital yang tertera pada jam di sudut mejanya. Pemuda itu beranjak, merapihkan beberapa barangnya. Menyampirkan tas miliknya pada bahu kanan setelahnya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Jam kerja sebenarnya telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu namun entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa begitu malas untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Disamping pemuda itu merasa sedikit canggung akibat pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo juga merasa bahwa berada di apartemennya membuat ia memikirkan tentang Jun lebih banyak lagi.

.

"Kenapa kau menghapus lukisan itu? Seingat ku kau sangat menyukainya." Mingyu menatap pada Wonwoo yang kini terlihat sibuk untuk menghapus lukisan yang dibuatnya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pemuda itu terdiam, tak menggubris ucapan Mingyu yang terkesan mengejek. "Hey Jeon, apa kau tidak belajar tentang sopan san.."

"Apa peduli mu, urus saja urusan mu sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo cepat memotong perkataan Mingyu. Roh pemuda itu terkekeh membuat taring miliknya mencuat dari balik bibirnya. "Aku sedang mengurus urusan ku sekarang." Wonwoo menoleh, sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Mingyu atas pernyataannya barusan. Terkadang Wonwoo agak sulit mencerna maksud dari ucapan Mingyu. Bagi pemuda itu Mingyu terlalu sulit untuk dipahami dalam segala aspek. "Kau 'kan urusan ku." Ujar Mingyu setelahnya dibuah oleh tatapan malas dari Wonwoo. "Kau membuatku ingin muntah saja."

Hening, keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan fikiran dan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Mingyu masih tampak betah memperhatikan Wonwoo yang belum juga menyelesaikan urusannya. Sesekali roh pemuda itu tampak menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cenderung terlihat seperti seringaian. Mingyu begitu mengagumi sosok Wonwoo. Ia merasa lupa akan maksud awal mengikuti Wonwoo. Mingyu terjebak dalam pesona pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, merubah arah fikirannya mengenai maksud awal ia untuk mengikuti Wonwoo. Sejujurnya, Mingyu masih merasa begitu penasaran mengenai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana cara ia mati atau mengenai kehidupan sebelumnya, apakah ia bahagia atau sebaliknya. Namun kekagumannya pada sosok Jeon Wonwoo seakan melunturkan segala rasa penasarannya. Menghapus kewarasannya bahwa ia dan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Mingyu mengeyampingkan segala aspek tersebut, baginya yang ia tau saat ini hanya bagaimana untuk terus mencintai sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

"Mingyu." Ia terhenyak, kembali pada realita yang sebelumnya hilang dari pola pikirnya. Menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk untuk menimpa kembali cat pada langit-langit kamarnya. Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, balik menatap Mingyu dari balik iris mata sipitnya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya kembali. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dari tangga yang di gunakannya untuk menghapus dan mencat ulang langit-langit kamarnya. Mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku yang berada tepat dihadapan meja komputernya, tempat dimana Mingyu berada. "Soal apa?" Wonwoo terdiam, masih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya. Helaan nafas panjang menguar begitu saja dari balik bibirnya. Ia memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, setelahnya kembali menatap Mingyu. "Soal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Tatapannya masih tampak tajam. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, balik menatap Wonwoo. "Bukan 'kan sudah aku bilang jika aku tida.."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirimu." Mingyu terdiam, senyuman yang sebelumnya selalu bertahan di garis bibirnya perlahan memudar. Pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo serius. "Aku mengetahui dengan pasti mengenai kau semasa hidup hingga bagaimana caramu mati." Seakan sebuah bongkah besar batu menghantam paru-parunya kini, Mingyu merasa begitu sesak. Entah, namun sebuah perasaan takut akan mengetahui tentang siapa dirinya kini menghantui roh pemuda itu. Wonwoo beranjak sejenak guna mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak pada meja lampunya setelahnya kembali menuju tempat sebelumnya. "Kau merasa familiar dengan nama Hong Jisoo?" Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu masih terdiam dengan pandangan seriusnya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat mengenai siapa itu Hong Jisoo namun nama itu seakan begitu terdengar dekat dengannya. "Dia yang menceritakan padaku mengenai dirimu, Mingyu." Nada suara Wonwoo melembut. Ia menatap balik pandangan serius Mingyu dengan tatapan sendunya. Wonwoo selalu merasakan nyeri pada rongga dadanya setiap kali mengingat mengenai seorang Kim Mingyu yang sebenarnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, mencari sebuah file rekaman suara dari ponselnya setelahnya menekan tombol _play_ membuat sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu familiar bagi Mingyu memenuhi ruangan itu.

Mingyu terdiam, masih mendengarkan setiap kata yang diambil oleh pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Hong Jisoo itu. Mingyu bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar tertimpa oleh bongkahan batu besar saat ini setiap kali kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Jisoo membentuk menjadi sebuah cerita mengenai dirinya dulu. Ia tercekat, menahan sebuah rasa yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya di pangkal kerongkongannya. Seakan memutar balik sebuah film lama, perlahan Mingyu mengenali siapa dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit, kekecewaan, kesepian serta rasa takut yang terus menamparnya setiap detik membuatnya kalah untuk tetap bertahan dan memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Mingyu tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa yang bahkah tidak dapat di jabarkan oleh pemuda itu sendiri. Ia terkekeh kecil, sebuah rasa sakit terdengar jelas dari tawanya yang dipaksakan itu membuat Wonwoo menatapnya iba. Mingyu masih tertawa, perlahan semakin keras namun berubah menjadi sebuah isakkan tertahan disana. Ia menangkupkan tangan kanannya, berusaha menutupi sisi lemahnya dari hadapan Wonwoo. Menyadari bahwa kehidupannya begitu berat membuat Mingyu merasa tidak mampu untuk tidak menangisi dirinya sendiri. Menganggap bahwa dunia begitu kejam padanya bahkan setelah kematian datang pun Mingyu masih merasa dunia begitu kejam. Wonwoo beranjak, bangkit dari duduknya. Menarik pelan bahu Mingyu hanya untuk membuat dahi pemuda yang berada dihadapannya kini bertemu dengan bahu kiri miliknya. Membiarkan sisi lemah Mingyu pecah disana. Wonwoo mengerti dengan baik rasa sakit yang di alami oleh Mingyu. Mingyu masih berada disana, pada bahu Wonwoo. Menahan segala isakkannya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa begitu hancur bahkan nyaris mati kembali. "Maaf, Mingyu." Bisik Wonwoo pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia meminta maaf pada pemuda itu. Wonwoo hanya ingin mengatakannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang seakan tertahan dalam rongga dadanya. Bahwa Wonwoo melihat realita yang ada. Ia ingin membuat Mingyu merasakan kebahagiaan setidaknya sesaat namun Wonwoo sadar jika saja ia membalas apa yang Mingyu inginkan darinya semua akan berakhir dengan kacau karena Wonwoo memahami betul ia dan Mingyu layaknya waktu dan jarak yang berbeda sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk bersama Mingyu ataupun Mingyu bersamanya akan ada saat dimana mereka tidak akan pernah di biarkan untuk tetap bersama.

Bahwa tempat dimana Mingyu berada saat ini begitu jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada. Mingyu tidak nyata sedangkan dirinya nyata. Wonwoo tidak berusaha untuk membicarakan kemungkinan diantara keduanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu berada dalam awang-awang oleh karenanya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan Mingyu. Wonwoo menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dari Mingyu, menatap pemuda yang masih berusaha mengontrol tangisnya itu dengan pandangan sendunya. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Mingyu membuat pemuda itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, balik menatap Wonwoo dari iris matanya yang berwarna kemerahan. Wonwoo melemparkan senyuman tipis yang terasa begitu tulus bagi Mingyu. Memberikan ciuman ringan pada permukaan dingin bibir roh pemuda dihadapannya. Mingyu merasa bingung dalam waktu ini, apakah ia harus merasa begitu bersyukur atas kehidupannya dulu yang membuat sikap Wonwoo padanya berubah atau merasa terpukul mengetahui bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan barang secuil pun. Mingyu benar-benar berada dalam kebingungannya. Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Wonwoo bermain pada permukaan bibirnya. Mengecap bagaimana hangatnya permukaan bibir pemuda yang begitu di gilainya itu. Merasa bahwa ia memenangkan Wonwoo untuk sesaat. Perlahan membalas balik lumatan yang diberikan Wonwoo. Ciuman keduanya begitu terkesan lembut, ringan tanpa adanya tuntutan sedikitpun. Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, semakin menekan ciumannya pada Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap mengimbangi permainan Mingyu. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam ciuman Mingyu saat ini. Ia merasa Mingyu yang saat ini berada dihadapannya berbeda dari Mingyu yang sebelumnya. Seakan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya begitu bersyukur. Ciuman keduanya berakhir saat Mingyu memutuskan kontaknya, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendunya. Melemparkan senyuman yang sangat berbeda dimata Wonwoo. "Terima kasih, Wonwoo."

* * *

chit chat : pertama aku mau mnta maaf sma yg req ff ini wonrepwonuke atas k'terlambatan update'a krn kesibukkan aku d'tmpt krja /bow x'D. utk chapt ini no komen deh buat yg punya ide, baper maksimal x'D udhlah putus dr Jun trus baperan lg k'Mingyu, mati dah si wonu matiiiii x'D last but not least please tetep review yaaaaaa utk keberlangsungan /? ff ini. laff ya dear :* eh iya bocoran dkit, abis ff ini sma refugees rampung om cuming janji bkal ksh ide ff yg genre angst xD akhr'a wkwkwk

salam,

Crypt14


	7. Tujuh

Spiritum : Tujuh

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna menahan erangannya akibat hentakkan yang diberikan Mingyu di bawah sana. Wonwoo kembali merasa bahwa Mingyu merenggut segala kewarasannya saat ini. Pemuda itu mencengkram kuat bahu Mingyu merasakan sensasi menyengat akibat dorongan yang Mingyu lakukan. Wonwoo terus berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri namun terkadang perasaan nikmat yang terlalu membuncah membuatnya mau tak mau meloloskan desahan frustasinya. Wonwoo selalu merasa gila dengan permainan Mingyu. Merasa agar Mingyu tidak perlu berhenti untuk terus memaksa masuk, menyentuh setiap titik kenikmatannya. Wonwoo melenguh samar, merasakan nyeri yang begitu kuat pada perutnya. Ia berada pada puncaknya saat Mingyu terus mendesak masuk dengan kasar, membuat tubuh keduanya lengket. Wonwoo belum dapat bernafas lega saat menyadari bahwa Mingyu masih sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Pemuda itu belum merasa puas untuk lebih mendesak Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali menahan nafasnya saat tempo yang diberikan Mingyu semakin diluar kendalinya. Mingyu akan selalu tampak begitu berbeda setiap kali mereka melakukan hubungan yang sejujurya Wonwoo merasa hal ini salah namun tubuh pemuda berkulit putih itu seakan tidak ingin bersikap munafik bahwa ia menginginkan Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo menanggalkan segala macam pola pikirnya saat itu juga. Memilih untuk mengerang nikmat dibawah permainan Mingyu. Wonwoo serasa ingin muntah saat dimana Mingyu berada pada puncaknya, semakin mendorong ke dalam membuatnya merasa begitu sesak hingga sulit untuk bernafas dengan baik. Setelahnya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu beranjak, menepikan tubuhnya disisi Wonwoo. Merekam dengan baik bagaimana Wonwoo meraup begitu banyak oksigen. Mingyu selalu tersenyum melihat bagaimana Wonwoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya sendiri dengan wajah yang begitu merah karena kelelahan. Ia merasa menang mengingat permainannya mampu untuk membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo mendesah cukup keras. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mendekat pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal beberapa saat lalu. Mengecup sisi leher Wonwoo yang berkeringat. Mingyu merasa begitu mabuk setiap kali berhubungan badan dengan pemuda itu. Merasa bahwa Wonwoo seperti narkoba untuknya. Mingyu tidak pernah merasa puas atas apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah _morphine_ -nya, pil ekstasinya yang akan selalu Mingyu butuhkan.

"Mingyu." Pemuda itu berdehem, masih menatap Wonwoo yang berada disisinya. Melihat rahang pemuda itu yang tampak cukup tegas. Pemuda itu masih menunggu Wonwoo untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Wonwoo terdiam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali mengatakan sesuatu pada Mingyu. Ia hanya takut menyakiti Mingyu nantinya. "Kau ingin bicara apa, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo menoleh, sejenak menatap pemuda itu setelahnya memberikan senyuman tipis padanya seraya menggeleng." Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya. Mingyu menatap balik mata Wonwoo. Ia tau pemuda itu berbohong, Wonwoo terlalu mudah untuk ditebak olehnya. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ucapkan saja." Wonwoo menoleh, menatap tepat pada manik mata Mingyu. Membuang nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat. Jujur saja, Wonwoo merasa begitu berat untuk menanyakan hal yang tertahan dalam fikirannya. Ia kembali mengubah arah pandangnya menuju langit-langit kamarnya yang kini tampak lengang. Otaknya kembali memikirkan mengenai Jun yang kini sungguh-sungguh menghilang dari kehidupannya layaknya gugusan bintang yang menghilang dilangit malam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kau.. sampai kapan ingin tetap berada disini?" Ujarnya kembali menatap pada sorot mata Mingyu yang bagi Wonwoo tampak begitu samar. Mingyu terdiam, belum menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Hanya menatap pemuda disisinya itu. Menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, memberikan kecupan ringan pada bahu telanjang pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk pergi dari sini." Ucapnya pelan. Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu datar, mendapati sorot mata yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar berada dalam kesepian yang begitu dalam. Bahwa Mingyu sungguh-sungguh tidak memahami kebahagiaan itu seperti apa. Ia terdiam, tidak berusaha untuk kembali bertanya. Membiarkan Mingyu yang kini memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo selalu berfikir untuk lari. Pergi dari keadaannya sekarang, meninggalkan roh pemuda yang merubah segala sudut pandang kehidupannya. Menganggap bahwa Mingyu hanyalah sebagian besar dari hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya menjadi sumber masalahnya. Namun Wonwoo tidak dapat melakukan hal itu, pemuda itu hanya merasa bahwa meninggalkan Mingyu akan menjadi dosa terbesar yang tidak akan mendapatkan ampunan sedikit pun.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus begitu lembut, menerbangkan anak rambut milik pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu. Ia mendesah pelan, masih menatap jejeran manusia yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Langit kota menunjukkan semburat kemerahan di atas sana, menandakan bahwa penguasa siang siap untuk kembali beristirahat. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan halte, masih menatap semburat kemerahan langit kota yang perlahan menghilang. Pandangannya beralih menuju ponselnya yang menunjukkan deretan kata dari _chat_ -nya dengan seseorang. Hong Jisoo, pemuda yang sempat ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu meminta untuk kembali bertemu. Wonwoo tahu pasti maksud dari permintaan pemuda itu, ini soal Mingyu ia yakin. Mengangkat ponselnya ke udara setelah sebelumnya membuat sambungan telfon pada Jisoo. "Jisoo, lusa kita bertemu di _café_ tempat pertama kita bertemu. Pukul 10 pagi."

.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin menginap disini, Wonwoo." Wonwoo tak menggubris ucapan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hanya mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruangan itu. Menghela nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berat. Seokmin, pemuda itu mendekat kearah Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujarnya bertanya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh deheman samar dari Wonwoo. Seokmin masih menatap Wonwoo, ia merasa ragu bahwa sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh berada dalam kondisi yang baik. "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ia mengambil tempat disisi Wonwoo, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa miliknya. Kedua manik matanya masih menatap lurus pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh, menatap balik Seokmin membuang nafasnya panjang seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Darimana aku harus memulainya."

.

"Kau serius, Wonwoo?" Seokmin melemparkan tatapan tak percaya dengan semua cerita Wonwoo mengenai Mingyu. Pemuda itu mencoba memastikan bahwa Wonwoo tak berhalusinasi atau sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk saat ini. Mendekat pada pemuda itu sejenak hanya untuk mencium bau tubuh Wonwoo. Seokmin fikir Wonwoo mungkin menenggak beberapa botol _soju_ sebelum menuju apartemennya. Namun ia tak mencium adanya bau alcohol dari pemuda itu. "Kau tidak sedang mabuk. Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Wonwoo membuang nafasnya kasar, ia sudah menebak dengan pasti bahwa orang lain akan menganggapnya mabuk, bercanda, halusinasi ataupun gila setelah mendengar cerita mengenai Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Kau pasti menganggap aku gila sekarang 'kan, Seokmin."

"Bukan hanya gila, tapi sangat gila! Lagi pula cerita mu itu terdengar _nonsense_ sekali, Wonwoo." Wonwoo mendecih, merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi sahabatnya tersebut. Ia begitu malas untuk kembali membahas masalah Mingyu jika tanggapan dari Seokmin seperti ini. Hening, keduanya terdiam. "Kau dan Jun benar-benar putus?" Wonwoo terhenyak, seakan sebuah tongkat besar kembali memukul rongga dadanya mendengar pertanyaan yang Seokmin lontarkan. Ia tak menjawab, hanya tetap memunggungi Seokmin. "Aku bertanya padamu, Wonwoo."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ujarnya cepat, nada suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu datar menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Jun. Seokmin menautkan kedua alisnya, mendesah kasar. "Setidaknya ada alasannya bukan?" Wonwoo menyerah, pemuda itu menghela nafas kasar. Membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Jun memukuli ku hingga nyaris mati setelahnya memutuskan ku. Kau puas?" Ucapnya sinis. Wonwoo masih menangkap arah pandang Seokmin yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Wonwoo. "Tanya pada Jun langsung kalau kau tidak percaya pa.."

"Itu bukan Jun 'kan?" Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya setelah Seokmin memotongnya cepat. Menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku rasa begitu. Sepertinya Jun di rasuki atau apapun itu entahlah yang jelas aku percaya bahwa bukan Jun yang berusaha menyakiti ku." Tatapan pemuda itu menyendu saat kembali mengingat bagaimana raut rasa bersalah Jun setelah mendapati dirinya sadar. Wonwoo tersenyum miris tanpa di sadari. Ia masih dapat merasakan nyeri pada rongga dadanya setiap kali memikirkan mengenai Jun. Merasa bahwa paru-parunya seakan menyempit saat ucapan permohonan Jun untuk berakhir kembali mengaung dalam telinganya. Wonwoo begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, hubungannya dengan Jun tidak dimulai dengan cara yang manis. Wonwoo tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada pemuda itu, ia hanya menerima pernyataan Jun tanpa alasan jelas. Namun perlahan, sikap yang diberikan Jun padanya membuat Wonwoo merubah pola fikirnya mengenai Jun. Merubah cara pandangnya terhadap pemuda itu serta merubah sesuatu yang awalnya tidak pernah berdesir perlahan mulai berubah. Wonwoo belajar dengan baik mengenai cara mencintai dari Jun. Bahwa perjuangan mampu untuk merubah segalanya.

"Kau bilang roh yang mengikuti mu itu sangat terobsesi untuk mendapatkan mu 'kan, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo kembali pada kenyataan saat pertanyaan dari pemuda diseberangnya itu mengintrupsi. Ia menatap Seokmin sejenak sebelum mengangguk samar, membenarkan ucapan pemuda itu. "Wonwoo, kau tidak berfikir kemungkinan Jun dengan Mingyu itu ada?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak terlalu dapat mencerna pernyataan Seokmin tadi. "Maksud mu?"

"Kau tidak curiga bahwa Mingyu yang membuat Jun bersikap kasar padamu?" Ujar Seokmin, nada suaranya terdengar begitu hati-hati ia hanya khawatir membuat Wonwoo merasa tersinggung. Wonwoo terdiam, kedua alisnya bertaut pasti memikirkan ucapan Seokmin sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Seokmin menghela nafas pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak setelahnya kembali membukanya. Menatap pada langit-langit apartemennya. "Hanya menebak saja. Lagi pula selain Kim Mingyu kau fikir siapa lagi yang akan melakukan hal itu? Hantu lainnya, terdengar _impossible_. Jika itu Kim Mingyu mungkin saja 'kan. Jika kau bertanya mengenai alasannya, itu karena ia mencintai mu, terobsesi dengan mu dan Jun adalah penghalang." Jelas Seokmin kembali menatap raut kebingungan Wonwoo. "Jika seperti yang kau katakan kenapa ia justru melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukan 'kah logikanya Mingyu mencintai ku, kenapa dia justru berusaha membuat ku nyaris mati." Ucapnya. Seokmin menatap balik Wonwoo. "Nyaris mati, bukan benar-benar mati 'kan. Aku fikir ada alasan lain atas perlakuannya. Lebih baik kau pastikan sendiri, Wonwoo. Jika tebakkan ku benar ada baiknya untuk menjauh dari Mingyu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu."

.

Wonwoo masih menatap lekat Mingyu yang memejamkan matanya disisinya. Perkataan Seokmin tempo hari terus mengganggu fikirannya. Wonwoo merasa begitu penasaran apakah tebakkan Seokmin mengenai Mingyu itu benar atau tidak. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo tidak ingin mempercayai namun sudut lain dari dirinya tidak dapat menampik fakta bahwa siapa lagi yang akan melakukan hal tersebut selain Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, kembali merubah arah pandangnya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia terhenyak mendapati genggaman tangan dingin Mingyu menyentuh tangannya. Membuka kembali kedua matanya hanya untuk menatap Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Mingyu banyak berubah. "Ada yang mengganggu fikiran mu 'kan? Ceritakan padaku, Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo masih menatap pandangan sendu Mingyu, pemuda dihadapannya itu kini melemparkan senyuman tipis padanya. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa kini dadanya terasa berdegub cukup cepat. Ia agaknya merasa ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut namun Wonwoo fikir hal itu harus. Wonwoo hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu bukan Mingyu, bahwa bukan Mingyu yang merasuki Jun dan melukainya.

"Mingyu, apa kau bisa menjawab jujur jika aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya mengangguk samar. "Aku usahakan." Ujarnya mengejek. Wonwoo tak menggubris ucapan pemuda itu hanya tetap memandang Mingyu dengan alis bertaut. Hening, Wonwoo tampak masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sementara Mingyu masih menunggu apa yang akan Wonwoo tanyakan padanya. Lama Mingyu menunggu namun Wonwoo masih belum membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu hanya memandang lekat Mingyu tanpa bermaksud untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Won.."

"Kenapa kau begitu mesum?" Mingyu berdehem, kembali memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Wonwoo. "Maaf, maksudmu?" Ujarnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, mendorong dahi Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tanya kenapa kau begitu mesum. Kau itu hantu paling aneh yang pernah aku tau. Setahu ku hantu itu hobi untuk menakuti sedangkan kau, justru hobi untuk yah aku rasa tidak perlu di perjelas." Mingyu terkekeh pelan, kembali merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Wonwoo. "Aku hantu _limited edition_ , Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang seperti ku karena itu harusnya kau bangga bisa mengenalku." Wonwoo berdecih, menunjukkan ekspresi mual akan ucapan Mingyu. "Kau membuat ku ingin muntah." Ujarnya kejam, mendorong Mingyu untuk menjauh darinya yang seperti sia-sia karena pemuda itu tak beranjak sedikitpun. "Ah, kau mual? Aku rasa harus pergi memeriksanya mungkin saja itu anak ku 'kan." Mingyu tertawa keras setelahnya mendapati ekspresi jengkel Wonwoo atas ucapannya tadi. Pemuda itu kembali mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh yang tak di gubris sedikitpun olehnya. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Wonwoo yang terasa begitu hangat. "Aku ini pria, bodoh."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendapati tawa puas dari Mingyu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa penasarannya. Wonwoo percaya bahwa bukan Mingyu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Jun berakhir. Wonwoo mencoba mempercayai bahwa Mingyu adalah orang baik, ia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal sehina itu hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Entah namun Wonwoo seakan takut jika saja tebakkan Seokmin benar. Ia hanya tidak tau harus menunjukkan sikap seperti apa jika hal itu benar terjadi. Wonwoo tidak ingin menampik bahwa ia hanya tidak dapat memilih apakah harus memaki Mingyu atau bersikap seakan merelakan semua perbuatan itu menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jun. Wonwoo terlalu pusing bahkan hanya untuk menerkanya pun ia merasa tidak mampu. Wonwoo tertawa keras saat Mingyu menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya karena Wonwoo menepuk keras dahinya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan samar disana. Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi naif untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa kini ia sudah jatuh pada sosok seorang Kim Mingyu. Roh pemuda yang tidak pernah terfikir olehnya akan masuk dan merubah kehidupannya.

* * *

Chit chat : crypt kembaliiii! xD maaf update'a lama trus soal'a ya lg sibuk sma urusan krjaan xD. nih aku bwa lanjutan'a. oiya buat yg tnya ff lain'a nanti dlu yessss aku kelarin ff ini dlu, bocoran aja sih chapt selanjutnya bakal jd last chapter buat ff ini jd tunggu aja. Oiya, aku mau info nih buat fans svt yg mungkin aja mau ikut xD aku mau ngadain **BUKBER EVENT WITH CARAT** , acara'a sih trbuka buat carat sejabodetabek xD mungkin ada yg minat buat ikut xD ayo kita meetup! yg mau nagih utang ff jg boleh x'D . buat kepo2 bisa ke aku lngsung d'bbm **583D0E10** inshaa Allah psti d'bls xD. okeeee ndak bnyak chit chat kali ini semoga chapt ini sesuai sma ekspektasi kalian ya dear. last but not least thx buat kalian yg tetep stay tune d'ff ini  & yg lain'a, keep review utk kelangsungan ff ini

Salam,

Crypt14


	8. Delapan (Last Chapter)

Spiritum : Delapan (Last Chapter)

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Kau sudah menunggu lama, Jisoo?" Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu mendongak, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Wonwoo yang kini mengambil tempat diseberang bangkunya. Menghela nafas pelan setelahnya kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Tidak terlalu lama. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Ujar Jisoo, menyerahkan daftar _menu_ yang sengaja di mintanya dari pelayan _café_. Wonwoo menggeleng samar, menatap Jisoo dengan senyuman yang terpampang di garis bibirnya. "Nanti saja. Jadi, ada keperluan apa meminta bertemu?" Jisoo tampak terdiam sejenak, membuang nafasnya yang terdengar berat membuat Wonwoo merasa yakin bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia masih terdiam, menunggu Jisoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda berwajah mungil itu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sendunya, kembali menampakkan senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Ini soal ibu angkat Mingyu."

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya. Mendengar berita yang cukup membuatnya nyaris tidak percaya jika itu bukan berasal dari seorang Hong Jisoo. "Aku rasa ia benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan kematian Mingyu." Wonwoo masih menatap Jisoo dengan alis bertaut. Ia merasa hatinya begitu hancur mendapati kabar mengenai kematian ibu angkat Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak pernah berfikir bahwa wanita yang tidak terpaut jauh dari umur ibunya itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang begitu tragis. Wonwoo cukup mengenal dengan baik sosok dari wanita yang begitu di cintai oleh Mingyu itu sejak pertemuannya dengan Jisoo. Nyaris setiap akhir pekan Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyambangi rumah sakit tempat wanita itu di rawat. Ia mengalami depresi berat setelah kematian Mingyu, menganggap bahwa ia adalah alasan dari Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Wonwoo selalu menangkap pandangan kosong dari wanita itu, seakan dunianya sudah benar-benar berakhir. Dan kini, ia merasa bahwa dunia sungguh keras untuk setiap orang. Mendapati bahwa wanita itu menggantung dirinya sendiri diruang rawat inapnya, Wonwoo tidak lagi mengerti bagaimana cara kerja kehidupan yang sebenarnya. "Wonwoo, bisakah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya mengenai Mingyu?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan serius. Terdapat raut permohonan yang sangat dalam tatapannya. Pemuda itu terdiam, belum berniat meng-iya-kan permintaan Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya merasa bingung akan hal yang sangat ingin diketahui oleh pemuda itu. "Wonwoo."

"Apakah ini mengenai bagaimana aku bisa mengenal seorang Kim Mingyu?" Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya saat Wonwoo memotong. Sejenak menatap pemuda itu setelahnya mengangguk samar. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari belah bibirnya. "Maaf jika aku terkesan mengintrogasi mu, aku hanya ragu mengenai dirimu. Aku mendapati bahwa kemungkinan kau mengenal Mingyu dari teman mu sangat kecil. Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencari tahu mengenai dirimu, Wonwoo." Wonwoo menelan salivanya sulit. Ia terjebak sekarang, tidak lagi dapat berbohong mengenai Mingyu pada Jisoo. Pemuda itu masih menatap Wonwoo serius. "Maaf karena membuat cerita bohong mengenai aku dan Mingyu." Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat, membuang pandangannya dari tatapan Jisoo. Ia hanya merasa malu untuk kembali membohongi Jisoo. "Jadi, bagaimana yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat. Menatap semburat langit yang perlahan menggelap. Ia merasa begitu berat untuk kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya. Ucapan Jisoo masih terputar dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Pemuda itu memohon dengan sangat pada Wonwoo untuk menjauhi Mingyu setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya hanya karena alasan yang tidak mampu untuk di jabarkannya. Wonwoo hanya bingung dengan orang yang berada disekitarnya, menganggap Mingyu sebagai sebuah ancaman nyata untuk Wonwoo yang pada kenyataannya Wonwoo rasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat bagaimana Mingyu bersikap padanya. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya gusar. Angin dingin berhembus, sepertinya akan turun hujan tak lama lagi. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak, kembali menuju apartemennya. Wonwoo hanya berusaha mengabaikan segalanya, berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa Mingyu adalah orang baik.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya pelan, melepaskan sepatu kets yang di kenakannya. Beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamunya dan menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Menutupi pandangannya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Wonwoo merasa begitu penat. "Biar aku tebak, pekerjaan mu menumpuk 'kan?" Wonwoo menurunkan lengannya, menatap roh pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis yang di paksakannya. "Mungkin." Balasnya lesu. Mingyu beranjak, mendekat menuju Wonwoo. Menempatkan tubuhnya disisi pemuda itu. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Memang kau bisa apa?" Wonwoo balik bertanya, membuat Mingyu terdiam hanya untuk berfikir mengenai ucapannya tadi. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, mendorong dahi Mingyu yang membuat tatapan bingung pemuda itu semakin menjadi. "Jangan bertingkah sok menjadi pahlawan, payah." Mingyu mendecih, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya menuju Wonwoo. Tak berniat kembali menggubris ucapan pemuda itu. Mingyu hanya senang berada pada saat seperti ini. Bagaimana ia dapat merasakan tubuh hangat Wonwoo menyentuhnya. Mingyu menyukai sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan dari kulit pemuda itu, mengingatkan dirinya akan pelukkan menenangkan ibunya saat ia masih kanak-kanak dulu. Wonwoo terdiam, masih berkutat dengan fikirannya. "Mingyu.." Panggilnya samar yang hanya dibalas deheman dari pemuda itu. Wonwoo merasa seluruh kata yang ingin di tanyakannya pada Mingyu tertahan dipangkal tenggorokkannya. Wonwoo tidak ingin, namun ia harus. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa bukan Mingyu, bahwa sikap jahat yang dilakukan Jun padanya bukan berasal dari Mingyu. Bahwa bukan Mingyu yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jun, pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu. "Aku… dan Jisoo.." Wonwoo kembali menggantung ucapannya. Merubah pandangannya menuju Mingyu yang kini menatapnya serius. "Aku dan Jisoo, kami sudah berpacaran belum lama ini."

Keheningan seakan mengukung waktu, membuat setiap detik yang Mingyu jalani berputar semakin lambat. Roh itu menatap Wonwoo yang terbaring disisinya dengan alis bertaut. Ia hanya tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini, otaknya seakan tak dapat mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Wonwoo barusan. Ia terkekeh, namun masih menatap tajam Wonwoo. "Ini lelucon?" Wonwoo menggeleng, hanya berusaha memastikan bahwa kebohongannya tampak nyata dimata Mingyu. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang disarankan oleh Jisoo untuk membuktikan bahwa Mingyu adalah ancaman untuk hidupnya. Bahwa roh orang mati begitu mengerikan saat obsesinya tak mampu untuk dijadikan realita. Mingyu mendengus kasar, beranjak dari posisinya hanya untuk pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo yang kini menahan nafasnya. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo merasa begitu takut untuk melakukan hal ini. Bukan mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya, namun dengan kenyataan yang akan diterimanya nanti. Ia hanya takut merasa kecewa.

.

Ini hari ke-2 dimana Mingyu tidak tampak berkeliaran sekitar Wonwoo. Pemuda itu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan roh pemuda itu. Wonwoo menatap malas pada acara yang ditayangkan. Menghela nafasnya berat. Kedua manik matanya menatap sayu pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11:30 malam. Ia belum berniat untuk tidur, entah karena alasan apa Wonwoo hanya belum ingin beranjak tidur. Ia kembali megehela nafasnya panjang, menatap pada layar tv-nya kembali. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat seseorang tampaknya bertamu ke apartementnya. Ia memandang bingung pada pintu apartementnya yang masih tertutup. Menerka siapa orang gila yang bertamu selarut ini selain Jun. Pemuda itu beranjak, membukakan pintu apartementnya. Perasaan bingung kembali menyapa saat mendapati sosok Jisoo berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Hong Jisoo? Bagaimana kau.." Wonwoo melangkah mundur mendapati Jisoo yang menyeringai kearahnya. Ia merasa nyaris tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri saat Jisoo mengayunkan pisau dapur kearahnya, membuat luka cukup panjang dan dalam dipergelangan tangannya. "Jisoo, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia memekik tertahan, menatap Jisoo yang kini berada diatasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pemuda itu masih mengarahkan pisau pada Wonwoo, berniat untuk kembali melukainya. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan saat ujung runcing pisau itu menancap tepat pada bahu kirinya, membuat rembesan darah segar mengalir begitu saja. Wonwoo dapat mendengar remukkan samar dari tusukkan itu. "Jisoo!" Ia masih berusaha membuat pemuda diatasnya itu kembali pada kesadarannya, namun usahanya tampak sia-sia saat Jisoo kembali menusukkan ujung pisaunya pada tempat yang sebelumnya membuat Wonwoo berteriak cukup keras.

Wonwoo meninju rahang Jisoo keras, beranjak menjauh dari pemuda itu seraya menekan luka menganga pada bahu kirinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa rasa sakitnya begitu hebat membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seakan berhenti beroperasi. Wonwoo merasa pandangannya mengabur, darah segar yang terus mengucur dari luka itu nyaris membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Ia bersandar, tidak lagi berniat kabur dari Jisoo yang kini beranjak menujunya. Wonwoo hanya menyadari bahwa itu bukan Jisoo. Ia mengingat dengan pasti cara pandang yang sama persis dengan Jun saat pemuda itu nyaris membunuhnya dulu. Wonwoo meringis, tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Nafasnya terasa tersengal, ia nyaris pingsan sebelum ucapan Jisoo kembali teringat dalam kepalanya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau hanya perlu menyebut nama Mingyu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."_**

Wonwoo menatap ngeri pada sosok Jisoo yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, melemparkan pandangan kosong namun membunuh. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam pisau pada tangan kanannya. Wonwoo begitu berat untuk mengikuti saran Jisoo, entah mengapa bahwa ia merasa takut jika yang di fikirkan Jisoo dan Seokmin itu adalah kebenaran. Wonwoo menatap sosok Jisoo dengan tatapannya yang menyayu, ia begitu merasa lelah. Darah dari lukanya terus mengucur deras membuat pandangannya semakin mengabur. Pemuda itu mengambil nafas dalam saat Jisoo semakin menyempitkan jaraknya. "Mingyu."

Pemuda itu terdiam, berhenti mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Wonwoo. Kedua matanya hanya menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sosok Jisoo masih terdiam. "Mingyu, jika itu kau aku mohon berhenti." Ujar Wonwoo kembali. Namun pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari sosok Jisoo dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan kosong setelahnya tubuhnya ambruk. Jisoo merasa seakan seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya terlepas. Ia hanya memadang Wonwoo sendu. Namun pemuda itu tidak hanya mendapati sosok Wonwoo, namun juga Mingyu yang hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas lantai apartementnya saat menyadari bahwa Jisoo yang sebenarnya kembali. Masih menekan kuat luka pada bahunya. Wonwoo menyeka airmata yang nyaris jatuh. Ini bukan mengenai rasa sakit dari lukanya melainkan kenyataan yang sejak beberapa hari lalu berusaha untuk ditepisnya mengenai seorang Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya bingung untuk bersikap saat ini. Ia kecewa, kesal. "Maaf."

Wonwoo mengangkat pandangannya, menatap pada Mingyu yang kini tertunduk pada posisinya. Ia tau roh itu menangis diam-diam. Wonwoo terdiam, tak berniat menggubrisnya. "Maaf karena bersikap seperti ini, Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu kembali. Suaranya seakan tertahan oleh tangisnya yang berusaha untuk tak terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Baik Wonwoo maupun Jisoo hanya terdiam pada posisinya, menatap Mingyu yang masih tertunduk. Mengusap wajahnya hanya untuk menghilangkan bekas airmata yang tak mau berhenti. Mingyu merasa begitu bersalah, ia hanya ingin mencintai Wonwoo-nya. Namun Mingyu tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo memandanganya sama seperti bagaimana Wonwoo memandang Jun. Mingyu hanya berharap bahwa dari Wonwoo ia bisa mendapati kebahagiaan bahkan jika hanya sebesar tetesan air. Mingyu begitu mencintai sosok pemuda itu, ia tak peduli bagaimana cara Wonwoo menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu ataupun bukan. Mingyu hanya ingin mencintai pemuda itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Jun. Maaf untuk melukai mu melalui Jun dan Jisoo _hyung_." Ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo tertohok, serasa sebuah bongkahan kayu besar memukul dirinya kini. Ia tidak mengerti alasan pasti yang diambil Mingyu atas sikapnya. Wonwoo merasa begitu marah pada pemuda itu, namun ia hanya tetap berada pada posisinya. Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk mencoba memaki Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali merasa seakan dipukul untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendapatkan tatapan yang tak pernah dilihatnya dari Mingyu. Tatapan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh hancur, kesepian juga memohon. Wonwoo merasa oksigen begitu sulit untuk ditemukannya saat ini. Ia diam hanya berniat untuk tidak menyakiti Mingyu, namun nyatanya baik ia memilih diam ataupun tidak itu sama-sama menyakiti Mingyu. "Aku hanya begitu mencitaimu. Aku fikir dengan cara seperti ini akan membuat mu membenci Jisoo ataupun Jun dan hal itu dapat membuat kau memandang keberadaan ku juga, bukan sebagai seorang roh yang patut dikasihani. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berdampak apapun. Kau berbohong soal Jisoo, aku mengetahuinya. Caramu memandang Jisoo berbeda dengan caramu menatap Jun, Wonwoo. Aku bukan roh bodoh. Kau menyimpan rapat rasa penasaran mu tentang aku hanya untuk menjaga perasaan ku 'kan?" Wonwoo terdiam, merekam bagaimana cara Mingyu tersenyum. Ia bersumpah ini kali pertamanya mendapati senyum terpaksa Mingyu untuknya. Wonwoo dapat mengerti perasaan pemuda itu kepadanya. Hanya saja Wonwoo bersikap rasional, bahwa ia tidak dapat membalas apapun bentuk perasaan Mingyu terhadapnya. Karena Wonwoo tahu, bahwa membalas Mingyu akan menjadi kesalahan yang lebih besar yang di buatnya.

"Aku selalu berharap kau bisa memandangku dengan sudut lain, tapi setiap kali aku menyadarinya bahwa hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau hanya akan tetap memandangku sebagai seorang roh yang tersesat, roh yang terlalu menyedihkan. Maaf untuk bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Aku berusaha untuk pergi, tapi sulit. Aku hanya ingin menjaga mu, Wonwoo. Tidak bisa 'kah?" Wonwoo merasa begitu nyeri dalam rongga dadanya. Mingyu kembali menunduk, membuang pandangannya dari tatapan datar Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tahu pasti bahwa Wonwoo murka padanya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kau masih mau menjaga perasaan ku meskipun itu harus membuat mu menekan segala rasa ingin tahu mu. Maaf untuk menghancurkan hidup mu, membuat mu susah. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan mu itu berasal dari Jun dan kepenatan mu berasal dariku. Sejak aku berusaha untuk menunjukkan diriku pada mu, Wonwoo kau tampak begitu lelah. Kau selalu terdengar membuang nafas berat atau mengusap wajah mu gusar. Kau pasti begitu terbebani olehku. Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa pergi saat ini, aku masih ingin berada disini Wonwoo."

Hening, ketiganya hanya terjebak dalam kebisuan yang diciptakan oleh waktu. Wonwoo beranjak, mendekat pada roh pemuda dihadapannya. Menanggalkan segala ego dan emosinya. Merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang berbeda 4cm darinya itu. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apapun, ia hanya merasa ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Wonwoo merasakan begitu sulit untuk bernafas. Rasa sakit dari luka dibahunya terasa begitu menyengat saat ia mempererat rengkuhannya pada Mingyu, membuat darah segar dari luka itu kembali merembes keluar. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ia merasa terlempar pada drama picisan penuh kontradiksi kini. Mengapa ia harus terseret dalam keadaan serumit ini, selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang mengaung dalam otaknya. Wonwoo menyembunyikan pandangannya dari balik bahu Mingyu, menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kau membuat aku takut padamu, Mingyu." Bisiknya pelan. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak pada posisinya setelahnya menarik kembali dirinya, menatap Mingyu dari balik mata tajamnya kembali. Mendorong tubuh roh pemuda itu membuatnya melangkah mundur dari posisinya. "Aku tidak bisa mengampuni kesalahan mu, Mingyu. Aku terlalu membenci mu kini. Aku mengusir mu, jadi pergilah jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Itu jauh lebih baik untuk ku." Mingyu bersumpah bahwa ia seakan terbunuh lagi dan lagi mendapati pernyataan itu menguar dari mulut Wonwoo. Mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan dari ucapan pemuda itu namun Mingyu tidak mendapatkannya sedikitpun. Ia terkekeh, terdengar begitu kontras bahwa Mingyu menahan rasa sesaknya. Hanya menatap pada ujung kakinya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin sekali memaki Wonwoo saat ini, mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo manusia paling kejam yang pernah ditemuinya. Namun Mingyu sadar bahwa bukan Wonwoo yang harus dipersalahkan melainkan dirinya yang terlalu egois. Ia kembali tertawa, cukup keras. Mendorong bahu Wonwoo pelan setelahnya berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan pemuda itu.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap sejenak pada makam seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya. Menyampirkan setagkai bunga yang dibelinya saat diperjalanan tadi. Ia berdoa sejenak, setelahnya kembali beranjak. Semilir angin lembut menerpa kulit putihnya, menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Nyaris satu tahun setelah kejadian rumit yang diterimanya dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia tersenyum tipis, menatap pada semburat kemerahan langit diatas kepalanya. Wonwoo masih menyimpannya rapat. Menyimpan balasan mengenai perasaan Mingyu padanya, bahwa ia juga mencintai pemuda itu. Dengan sangat, melebihi dari perasaannya kepada Jun. hanya saja Wonwoo mengerti bahwa segalanya mengenai Kim Mingyu tidak akan bisa bersatu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat rahasia itu bahkan dari Mingyu sendiri hanya untuk menjaga dirinya tetap berada pada kewarasan. Wonwoo mengerti dengan pasti bahwa 2 alam yang berada di dunia ini tidak akan dapat bersatu sekalipun itu mengenai cinta. Dirinya dan Mingyu ibaratkan seperti zona waktu yang berbeda, yang menciptakan jarak diantaranya yang tidak akan pernah dapat ditempuh oleh mereka. Mingyu menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya sejak kejadian malam itu. Wonwoo tidak pernah berusaha untuk kembali mencari tahu mengenainya sekalipun rasa rindu dan kesepian nyaris membunuhnya. Wonwoo terlalu terbiasa dengan segala gangguan dari Mingyu yang kini tak lagi pernah diterimanya. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, melemparkan senyuman entah untuk siapa. Wonwoo hanya ingin melakukannya. Wonwoo mempelajari satu hal dari seorang Kim Mingyu, bahwa kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tidak semudah itu untuk di dapatkan. Wonwoo hanya berharap dalam kehidupannya agar Mingyu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya disana, kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah diterimanya dalam hidupnya selama ini. Wonwoo percaya, pemuda itu akan menerima kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya disana.

\- end -

* * *

Chit Chat : crypt is back~~~~ xD hai, aku bwa last chapter dari series ini. duh ndak nyangka udh ada d'last chapter aja sedih nih x'D. curhat dkit soal last chapter ini, jujur sih agak nganu pas d'kasih tau si mpunya ide klo ending'a wonwoo ndak sma siapapun /knp ndak sma aku aja xD. aku sampe mastiin lg supaya ndak slh dan trnyata bener klo ending'a wonwoo jd jones aku xD. alesan'a sih kata'a klo end'a wonwoo sma mingyu kesan'a agak ndak masuk nalar & impossible, klo wonwoo sma jun si punya ide mls buat bkin manjang lg gmn wonwoo sma jun ketemu lg kta'a udh ky sinetron lg xD jd ini lah end dr ff ini. maaf sblmnya buat yg req ff ini klo end'a agak ngecewain krn dr bocoran klo yg req mau'a meanie couple end'a ya XD tp malah jd jones si wonwoo wkwkwk. Aku sma om cuming jg mau blng big big big biiiiiiigggg thx utk kalian yg ngasih begitu bnyk support, cinta /? sma wkt kalian buat tetep stay nunggu ff ini, aku trharu nih x'D. Bocoran sdikit buat kalian yg nunggu series **Dream Walker** aku usahain bakal segera update yaaaa, bkin ff dgn genre begitu rada bkin otak aku mumet krn harus nyari kata yg bermakna supaya bsa bwa pemaca k'dlm ceritanya, sebagai selingan si om cuming ada ngsih ide yg buat aku lumayan kece  & d'luar ekspektasi bgt krn ini beda dari ide ff yg selama ini dia ksh jd d'tunggu aja ya dear. Last but not least /? keep review & sbtay tune d'ff lain'a dear.

Salam,

Crypt14

 **Note : oh ya hari ini ada slh satu dr pembaca setia semua ff aku yg lg birthday and i want to notice her birthday in my chit chat xD let's say happy birthday together for our beloved friends 17MissCarat ( mariana meanie_carat) wish u all the best dear xD dream walkernya update segera xD**


End file.
